Forever and Always?
by prettylittlestcries
Summary: Hanna and Caleb find themselves in a situation with hefty consequences. And with A on their backs, it adds more pressure. Will the couple be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1

Hanna unlocked the front door and burst through, and was about to speed up the stairs when Ashley walked out of the kitchen.

"Mom," Hanna breathed. "W-what are you doing here?" She hid the CVS bag behind her back and began slowly walking backwards up the stairs.

"I took the day off work," Ashley said, eyeing her daughter suspiciously. "What's going on, Hanna?"

"Nothing. Why would you think something is going on?"

"Because you're acting…cagey."

"I just have a really big essay due in tomorrow and I haven't even started it yet." Hanna turned around and made a dash for it upstairs.

She chucked the pharmacy bag under her bed and breathed a sigh of relief as she entered her bedroom. Luckily, her mom hadn't seen what she'd been hiding and so far, Hanna was in the clear.

Heels clicked up the stairs and down the hallway before stopping outside the blonde's room. "Hanna, can I come in?" Ashley bellowed through the door. Hanna hastily got up and picked up the random things scattered on the floor before allowing her mother to enter.

"I'm needed at work," She said, while glancing around the bedroom. "I'll be gone for a few hours so I need to you sort yourself some dinner, okay?"

"Whatever," Hanna scoffed. She hated cooking, and recently, had been doing a lot of it. "Can you get out of my room now?"

Ashley rolled her eyes and turned around before shuffling away. Hanna waited until she'd heard the front door shut and the car drive away before pulling her phone out. She dialled one of the few numbers she knew off by heart, with her heart pounding.

"Han, what do you want?" Spencer said discourteously as she answered Hanna's call.

"Okay, I'm going ignore your rudeness for a second because I need your help."

"I'm trying to revise here, Hanna. I don't have time to discuss what colour you should paint your nails."

"Seriously, what's up with the rudeness? Anyway, no. This is serious. I urgently need you to come over."

Spencer heard the nervousness in her friend's voice and realised she wasn't joking. "I'll be there in 10."

Hanna threw her phone onto the bed and reached underneath to get the CVS bag. She took one last look at what was inside and began taking deep breaths.

Spencer's jaw dropped slightly when she walked into Hanna's bedroom and saw what was on the floor. "So this is what you needed help with?"

Hanna nodded. She stared at the 4 boxes that were lain out in front of her. "What do I do, Spence?"

The brunette carefully took a hold of Hanna's arm and escorted her to the bathroom. She sat her down on the porcelain toilet lid and handed her a cup. "Well first, you need to drink a glass of water."

She watched as the blonde gulped down the water. "Good. Now, which one do you want to do first?"

"I don't care. Any of them."

Spencer handed Hanna the first box before being directed to stand in the bath behind the shower curtain.

"God Hanna, how long does it take to pee on a few sticks?"

"I'm on the last one," Hanna said. "Okay, done. Wait, don't come out just yet." She pulled up her sweats and placed all 4 tests on the side of the sink. "Okay, I'm decent."

Spencer pulled back the curtain and stepped out. She set a timer on her watch for 10 minutes which gave the tests enough time to produce an accurate answer. Hanna paced the bathroom as she waited, despite her whole body shaking.

The beep from Spencer's watch echoed around the en suite and Hanna stopped in her tracks. She turned around and looked at her friend. She could feel her heart pounding inside her chest.

"So…" Spencer said after an awkward few seconds. "Do you want to do it or should I?"

"You," Hanna replied quickly.

The brunette nodded and picked up the first test. She didn't tell Hanna what they said until she reached the final one.

"What do they say?" The blonde asked, jittering. "Spencer?"

"You're pregnant," Spencer whispered. It came out a lot quieter than she'd expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna sat staring at the tiled floor. Her mouth was hanging open, she was still in shock.

"I'm w-what?" she stuttered after minutes of silence. Spencer didn't verbally answer, but instead gave her a sympathetic look. Hanna refused to believe her, though. "No. You're wrong. The tests must be faulty. There is no way on earth that I am fucking pregnant."

"Hanna, I'm so sorry," Spencer said. She shuffled over to wear the blonde sat and enveloped her in a hug. Soon, tears were streaming down Hanna's face as reality came to light.

"What am I going to do?" Hanna whispered, pulling herself away from the hug. She took a deep breath and looked at her friend.

Spencer shook her head, unknowingly. "I don't know. I really don't know."

"Hanna," Ashley yelled from the landing. "Get your lazy ass out of bed and come downstairs!"

Hanna groaned and looked over at the clock. It read 8:17. "Shit."

She reluctantly threw the covers off her and padded over to her closet where she spent the next ten minutes debating what to wear.

Almost half an hour later, she left the house, knowing for well that she would be late for school. First period had already started when she walked through the doors of Rosewood High, and although she considered coming to class late, she didn't fancy getting a lecture from Mrs Horowitz.

Hanna sat in the end stall in the girls' bathroom, with tears rolling down her cheeks. Being alone gave her time to reflect on the previous day's events; what the hell was she going to do?

2 juniors burst through the door as the bell rung through the school, and Hanna speedily exited the restrooms. She found Aria, Emily, Spencer and Alison walking to 2nd period English – the 5 girls all had the class together.

"Han!" Aria exclaimed as she saw the blonde bustling through crowds of students. "We didn't think you were coming to school today."

Hanna shot Spencer a look; had she told the others?

"Spence said you were feeling unwell yesterday so we figured you'd take the day off," Emily chimed in. Hanna gave a silent sigh of relief and smiled weakly at Spencer.

"Yeah," Hanna began. "I wasn't going to but I didn't want to miss any assignments."

"Is that Hanna Marin actually caring about school?" Alison teased.

"Well I would like to graduate in June."

Although, Hanna knew there would be a chance she wouldn't be graduating in June, if ever.

The 5 girls began walking towards Ms Montgomery's class, but Spencer grabbed Hanna's arm and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"What the fuck, Spence?" Hanna shrieked as the brunette slammed the door behind them.

"We need to talk about yesterday," Spencer declared.

" _We_ don't need to talk about anything," Hanna replied instantly. She turned on her heels and opened the door. "I don't want to be late for class."

All through English, Hanna had one thing on her mind. Well, it was one topic. She had so many questions revolving a pregnancy; when should she tell Caleb? Should she tell him at all? What was the right thing to do; keep it or have an abortion?  
It was making her head spin – she needed to get out of the stuffy classroom. Eventually, the second bell of the day rung and Hanna pushed her way out of the door.

At the lunch table, Aria, Emily and Alison eyed Hanna suspiciously as she picked at the plate of noodles in front of her.

"Hanna," Ali asked. "Are you okay?"

The blonde's head shot up and she gave an unconvincing smile. "Yeah, I'm great. I guess I just haven't got my appetite back from being ill."

The girls nodded in understanding but Spencer tutted to herself.

"Hanna, can I talk to you for a moment?" The brunette said, standing up from the bench. Hanna looked at her, confused, but followed suit and walked to somewhere more private.

"What now?" She scoffed, staring at Spencer in the eyes.

"Why don't you tell them?" Spencer hissed. "You know they'll be okay with it."

Hanna raised her eyebrows. "How the hell are they supposed to be okay with it if I'm not even okay with it? You know what, I don't want to have this conversation here." She attempted to turn away but Spencer caught her arm.

"Fine," She said. "We'll talk about it at mine tonight. My parents are out of town so we'll have the house to ourselves."

"But-"

"No, no buts. Meet me at mine at 7. Okay?"

Hanna reluctantly agreed and marched back to the table.

 **A/N - Thank you for the kind reviews for the first chapter! I was so nervous to post it as it's the first time I've put any of my stories public, but I'm so glad you liked it!  
Be sure to review this one, and when I get 5 reviews, I'll post chapter 3. Thank you again! **


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer sat in her kitchen, drumming her fingers on the table. Hanna was an hour late, and Spencer was beginning to wander whether she was even going to come.

Eventually, there was a loud, familiar knock at the back door and Hanna let herself in.

"What happened to meeting at 7?" Spencer asked, clearly annoyed.

"I got delayed. Now, can we get started with this conversation because I have a feeling it's going to be awkward and I'd rather get the awkwardness out of the way?"

Spencer rolled her eyes and huffed but patted the stool next to her, offering Hanna a seat.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do?"

"Nope."

"Have you told Caleb?"

"Nope."

"Are you _going_ to tell Caleb?"

"I don't know."

"Hanna, come on."

Hanna scraped the stool against the floor and stood up. "What? I don't know what you want me to say! I'm pregnant. I'm 18 and I'm fucking pregnant. What more is there to discuss?"

Spencer grabbed hold of Hanna's shoulders and eased her back onto the chair. "Calm down, Han. I just think that you should talk to someone about this, and considering I'm the only person who knows, I'm guessing that someone is me."

"I don't want to talk about it," The blonde was no longer angry or mad; she was now upset and tearful. "I don't want to think about it, I don't want to do anything about it. I just want it to not be there."

"Is that what you want? An abortion?" Spencer asked. "Because you can do that, you know."

"I don't know what I want," Hanna said, shrugging hopelessly.

"Right, I think I may have rushed you into talking about this," The brunette admitted. "But, I do think you should discuss it with Caleb. Tonight."

-:-

"Call me if you need me, okay?" Spencer shouted out of the car window. Hanna nodded and hurried into the building that held Caleb's apartment. She climbed up 3 flights of stairs – the elevator was broken – and spent 5 minutes standing outside of his door.

"Hanna?" Caleb said, opening it up. She had finally knocked but regretted it when she saw his face. She was about to ruin his life. She was about to ruin her own boyfriend's life. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The blonde collapsed into his arms, over flowing with tears. Caleb slowly walked her over to the couch and placed her down, still with her arms wrapped around him.

"Babe, can you tell me what's wrong?"

Hanna looked at his deep, brown eyes and took a deep breath. She decided the best thing would be to just say it, blurt it out. "I'm pregnant."

The room fell silent. Caleb looked shell-shocked.

"I'm sorry," Hanna whispered in a tiny voice. She removed her hand that had been on his leg and began picking at her thumbnail. "Maybe I should go."

"No," He grabbed her arm as she stood up and pulled her back down. He still stayed silent though for another good 10 minutes. "Is it mine?"

"Yes of course it's yours! I'm not a fucking slut, Caleb."

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just…what's supposed to happen?"

Hanna shook her head and laughed, although the situation was the opposite of funny. "I have no idea. Spencer seems to think we should discuss our 'options'.

"Spencer? Spencer knows about this?"

"Yeah," Hanna suddenly felt guilty that Caleb wasn't the one in the bathroom when the tests came back positive. "I called her when I bought the tests."

"You called Spencer before you called me?" Caleb yelled, dramatically raising his voice. "Why the fuck wouldn't you call me first?"

The blonde sat there, not knowing how to answer. "I'm scared, Caleb. I'm fucking scared. And you shouting about why I didn't call you first is not going to help anything. So let me know when you're ready to talk like an adult because I don't have time for your shit."

Hanna stood up and stormed out of the apartment, leaving Caleb looking gormless on the couch.

 **A/N - Thank you for all the reviews! To the person who said Hanna would have told Caleb first, I totally agree but in this story, I wanted him to find out afterwards because if gives him something to be mad about.**  
 **If I can get 5 more reviews, I'll post the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hanna sat on a swing in Rosewood's local playground and took a swig of the vodka bottle she had swiped from the shop. There was a rustle from the bushes and Hanna swallowed the last gulp and threw the bottle in front of her.

"I thought I'd find you here," Caleb said, appearing from the green. He looked at Hanna and then saw the vodka. "Hanna…"

"Fuck off, Caleb," The blonde stood up a little too fast and a spell of dizziness came over her. She plummeted back onto the swing and took a deep breath. Caleb marched over sat on the swing beside her. "I said go away."

"No," He said, confidently. "I'm not going to leave my drunk girlfriend in a park at 11 o'clock at night."

"You forgot to mention your drunk girlfriend is also pregnant," Hanna replied, sarcastically.

Caleb looked around the playground awkwardly. "Right, that too."

"Don't worry," Hanna said, getting up off of the swing. "You're not the only one who wants to forget about it." She stormed off but was unsure where she was headed. If her mom found her drunk like this, she would freak but she couldn't go back to Caleb.

-:-

"Hanna?" Spencer asked as she opened her back door. "You reek of vodka, have you been drinking?"

Hanna was standing by the door, mascara streaks smeared across her face and tears trailing down her cheeks.  
She didn't answer the question and fell through the door onto Spencer.

Spencer carefully led her distressed friend towards the couch and began to calm her down. Hanna took deep breaths, as Spencer was instructing her to do, before she explained what happened.

"So despite you knowing you're pregnant, you decide to drink a whole bottle of vodka?" Spencer questioned. She knew Hanna could be a little less than smart at times, but she never thought she'd be this stupid. "God, you're an idiot."

Hanna looked at Spencer as if she had hurt her feelings, but Hanna knew the brunette was right.

"Sorry," Spencer said sheepishly. "But you are. If you don't want this baby, then have an abortion. But don't make yourself have a miscarriage."

"I wasn't making myself have a miscarriage!" Hanna exclaimed. "I just…I don't know. I've always turned to alcohol when I'm upset and I guess I wasn't thinking at the time."

"At least Caleb found you. I mean, who knows what you might have done if you were left alone."

"Okay, Spence, I'm not that bad," Hanna said, defending herself.

As Spencer opened her mouth to say something, a loud knock echoed through the Hastings' home. The brunette sighed and reluctantly shuffled towards the front door.

On the porch, stood a very panicked Caleb. "Is Hanna here?" He breathed. Spencer nodded and ushered him in, although she knew Hanna would be mad.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Hanna shrieked as he walked into the living room. "I don't want to fucking talk to you, Caleb."

"Han, we _need_ to talk," The brown haired teenager replied, surprisingly calmly. Spencer quietly backed up into the kitchen and perched herself on a stool. "Please?"

Hanna rolled her eyes and shot up. "Hell no," She marched out of the door, slamming it dramatically behind her. Caleb followed and ended up chasing his girlfriend to the next block.

"Come on, Hanna," He pleaded, finally catching up to her. The blonde stopped and stood still before turning around to face him. "I'm so sorry, babe."

"Sorry for what?"

"For being a jerk. For forgetting that you're pregnant. For being such a fucking idiot."

Hanna twisted the ring on her thumb and willed herself not to cry. It didn't work, and as one tear fell, more followed suit.

Caleb took a step forwards and enveloped Hanna in a hug. She cried into his sweater, creating a wet splodge by his shoulder.

"Fucking hormones," She whispered.

 **A/N - Thank you for the reviews! They're really encouraging me to carry on with this story. Once again, to the same person who said about Hanna not telling Caleb first, your review said that now she has told the other girls before telling Caleb - she hasn't yet told the others; only Spencer knows out of the other 4 girls but Caleb found out in chapter 2.  
Like the previous chapters, can I get 5 reviews? I'll post chapter 5 as soon as that happens!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Hanna skipped school the next day and instead, spent it walking around Rosewood. So many thoughts were taking over her head and she thought fresh air would help, but it didn't. Nothing did.

After her breakdown to Caleb, the couple had gone back to his apartment prepared to talk everything through. But as soon as Hanna hit the couch, she fell asleep and didn't wake up until school had already started.  
Ashley was less than pleased when Hanna finally came home at 10 o'clock in the morning, and after a long lecture about staying out on school nights, allowed her daughter to have the day off.

The blonde found herself walking to a too familiar place. Soon, she was knocking on Caleb's door.

"You're back," He said, opening it up. Hanna smiled awkwardly and walked through, taking a seat on the couch. "I, uh, think we should have that conversation now."

Hanna gulped and took a deep breath, but nodded in agreement.

"So, you're pregnant," Caleb said dumbly. Awkward tensions filed the room. "And you were drunk last night…"

"We really don't have to talk about last night."

"Yes we do," Caleb declared. It seemed a wave of confidence had hit him. "You can't be getting drunk if you're pregnant. It doesn't work like that."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "I've already had the no drinking while pregnant lecture from Spencer, so if we could just move on, that would be great."

"Oh, okay. Have you decided what you're going to do yet?"

"What _I'm_ going to do? Can I please remind you that it's your super sperm that's got us in this situation?"

Caleb sheepishly looked away. "I'm sorry. That came out wrong. But you've never talked about wanting to be a mom. Do you even want children?"

Hanna shrugged. "I have no idea. But I certainly don't want one when I'm 18."

The couple didn't manage to finish the awkward conversation, as Hanna's phone started vibrating. It was her mom calling, and Hanna had to head home immediately.

-:-

"What is it, mom?" Hanna called as she shut the front door. The house was silent, so Hanna walked through to the kitchen and found her mother sitting at the table with a basket in front of her.

"What the hell is this?" Ashley exclaimed as Hanna shuffled closer.

It was a basket full of baby items; onesies, bottles, diapers – a gift you'd buy someone for a baby shower. There was a card with a message on, stuck on the tallest gift.

 **Congratulations, you're going to be a grandma!**

Hanna's heart began racing she suddenly felt dizzy. She needed to sit down.

"Hanna?" Ashley bellowed. She stared at her daughter, who was now leaning against the table and turning bright red with embarrassment. "Hanna, please tell me this is some sort of sick joke." The mother stood up and walked closer to her daughter.

The blonde swallowed hard. "I'm sorry," She mumbled, her voice quivering. Tears were filling up her eyes and she couldn't even look at the disappointed glare in her mother's.

"No," Hanna's mother said, slowly. Her hand reached out unsteadily behind her, trying to find the table. "This isn't happening."

Hanna looked up at the ceiling, attempting to prevent the tears from rolling down her face. She breathed heavily, her heart still racing.

"Get out," Ashley said, suddenly. "Get out!"

The blonde jumped when her mother yelled, and she staggered towards the back door and fell outside.

Once again, Hanna turned to alcohol to make herself feel better – well at least that was the plan. 1 and half bottles of Jack Daniels later, not only did Hanna have her mother and Caleb to worry about, she now had a pounding headache.

 **A/N - Thank you for all the reviews! I love you guys so much! To the guest who asked how long have they dated - well I'm not exactly sure. In this story, I want them to be 18 and reasonably close to finishing high school so I'm guessing they would have been dating for a little over year? I don't know haha.  
Anyway, can I 7 reviews this time? It would mean so much! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Hanna Marin, where is she?" Caleb panted as he burst through the hospital doors.

"206," The receptionist answered. It was a plump woman dressed in pink, who didn't even bother to look up when Caleb arrived at her desk. Instead, she carried on typing away at the keyboard.

Caleb hurried through crowds of doctors, patients and families before scanning the board for which floor room 206 was on. He dashed for the elevator and tapped his foot impatiently on the floor as it travelled up to the correct floor.

Finally, Caleb saw the room. A doctor nodded as he entered.

There, lay Hanna attached to many machines, with a huge IV drip hanging beside the bed. She looked so weak and vulnerable just lying there. Her makeup had been removed and she was asleep, or maybe in a coma – Caleb hadn't been told.

He shuffled over to the wooden chair that was placed on the right side of the bed and perched on, before clasping Hanna's hand in his own.

"Why would you do this to yourself, Han?" Caleb whispered as he stared at her.

At that point in time, all Caleb knew that Hanna had been in a car accident and had extremely high levels of alcohol in her system. She had been rushed to hospital, and Caleb got the phone call not long after she had arrived. Despite it being 3 in the morning, he immediately rushed to the ER.

The door suddenly swung open, making Caleb jump. Ashley ran in, looking tired and ragged in a pair of sweats and with her hair in a messy ponytail. She had clearly been asleep, too. She had tear stains on her face and she had to breathe deeply to calm herself when she entered the room.

"My baby girl," Ashley breathed, scurrying over to the bed. She took a hold of Hanna's other hand and kissed it repeatedly. "My baby girl."

The same doctor that had greeted Caleb with a nod reappeared in the room. "Ms Marin?" Ashley shot her head up. "I'm Doctor Glenn, and I've been seeing to Hanna since she arrived an hour ago.

"It seems as if your daughter was involved in an alcohol-related car accident. She has sustained minor injuries to her left shoulder, but we have yet to check how the baby is. I'm assuming you know that your daughter is pregnant, Ms Marin?"

Caleb looked at Ashley wide-eyed, thinking she still didn't know. "Yes, I know."

"We'll be taking her for an ultrasound as soon as she wakes up," Doctor Glenn added. He gave a reassuring smile to Hanna's mother and boyfriend before leaving them alone with her.

Caleb avoided eye contact with Ashley, shameful of the situation. He continued to stare at Hanna, who suddenly took a deep breath.

"Hanna?" He said, scraping the chair back as he stood up. "Han, can you hear me?"

The blonde opened her blue eyes but squinted at the hospital room lighting. "W-what happened?" She said, hoarsely.

"You were in a car crash," Her mother piped in, tightening the grip on her hand. "Do you remember?"

"Oh yeah," Hanna breathed in sharply as she attempted to move her arm. "My shoulder…"

"You've dislocated it, so be careful."

A nurse walked into the room after hearing the murmuring from inside, and announced that they needed to wheel Hanna off for an ultrasound.

-:-

Hanna had a brief period of time where she had forgotten about the baby, but it all came back all too soon.

"You're one lucky girl, Miss Marin," Doctor Glenn declared as he shuffled into room 206, reading through a file. Hanna was now sat up on the bed; in the same position Caleb had put her in 2 hours ago. "I've got your test results here and well…you have a hell of a fighter for a baby."

"What?" Hanna asked, confused.

"Your baby survived the accident. And it survived the phenomenal amount of alcohol that was found in your system."

 **A/N -** **I shouldn't really be posting this chapter seeing as I didn't get 5 reviews - in fact, I got none. But anyway, I really love updating the story and I'm currently well ahead with writing it. I want to post as many chapters a day a I can, but I want to get your reviews!**

 **So please, please, please review! Can I get at least 3?**

 **I love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hanna was able to leave the hospital the next day, after spending 24 hours under hospital supervision.  
The past day had been more than awkward; her mother had barely said a word to either Hanna or Caleb. So when it was time to leave, Hanna didn't know what to expect.

"Hanna!" Spencer exclaimed as Hanna picked up her call. "We've all be so worried about you. Your mom wouldn't let us come and visit. Did you tell her about the…you know what?"

"No, but A did."

"What?"

Hanna adjusted her seating position in her bed, trying to ease the pain from her shoulder. "Yeah. 'A' decided to send her a fucking basket full of baby things with a note that said she was going to be fucking grandma."

"That son of a bitch," Spencer hissed into the phone. "Do you think she'll let me come and see you?"

"I'm not sure," Hanna replied. "But you can try."

An hour later, Spencer sat cross-legged in front of Hanna on her double bed.

"I haven't spoken to Caleb since I got back," Hanna said, with a strained look on her face. "I think my mom has banned him from speaking to me. I mean, I haven't got one single text or call from him. "

"You only got back this morning, Han," Spencer laughed. "Give him a chance. So, she really didn't take the news well?"

Hanna shook her head and started picking at her duvet covers. "No. I don't think I've ever seen her so angry or disappointed in my whole life."

"She'll come around, I promise."

"Come around to what? I haven't made a decision yet."

"I know, Hanna. I just meant she'll come around to the fact that it's reality, that's all."

The blonde sat in silence, continuing to fiddle with the covers. She didn't know what to do or what to say.

"I'm guessing they gave you an ultrasound at the hospital, right?" Spencer asked, breaking the awkward silence. Hanna nodded. "Did you see the baby?"

"No," She answered. "I asked not to see it so they hid the screen."

"Oh," Spencer was hoping that Hanna had seen it, so she'd have more of an understanding that it was actually happening. "You really do need to make a decision soon, Han."

"So, how was school?" Hanna asked, desperate to change the subject.

Spencer raised her eyebrows. "Really Hanna? You can't avoid this conversation forever."

"Well I can avoid it right now."

The brunette rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm leaving."

"Spence, where the fuck are you going?" Hanna yelled s her friend walked out of the door. "Spencer?"

"You need to face the facts, Hanna. You're pregnant and you need to make a decision. Whether that's keeping it, having an abortion, giving it up for adoption, I don't care. But you need to decide what the hell you're going to do."

 **Wow, I turned my laptop off last night with 24 reviews and came back to 36! Thank you all so much! It helps so much, and I love hearing your views and opinions. I know a lot of you want Hanna to care more about the baby and Caleb to be more supportive but although that isn't in this chapter, I'm getting there!**

 **Please keep reviewing! I love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Han, what are you doing here?" Caleb asked as he opened the door of his apartment. It was 11 o'clock at night, and he had been watching TV when there was a knock at the door. Hanna pushed past Caleb and walked into his living room. "How did you get here?"

"We need to talk," She demanded. Caleb quietly shut the front door and shuffled over to the couch.

"Okay," He replied, cautiously. "What do you want to talk about?"

"What do you mean what do I want to talk about? There's only one thing _to_ talk about."

Caleb adjusted his seating position, but Hanna stayed standing up. She began pacing up and down the wooden floors.

"We need to decide what we're going to do about this fucking baby," Hanna said, angrily. She finally sat down, opposite Caleb. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well," He began, awkwardly. "I love little kids."

"That doesn't help, Caleb! Everyone loves little kids, that doesn't mean everyone is ready to have one of their own."

"Okay then, what do you want to do? I mean, you've never talked about wanting to be a mom. Do you even like kids?"

Hanna shook her head and gave a small laugh. "They fucking terrify me. But what terrifies me more is the thought of having one when I'm 18 and in high school."

"So you want to get a-"

"I think so," Hanna interrupted. "If that's okay with you."

"I just want you to be happy, babe."

-:-

The next morning, Hanna sat on her bed with her phone in her hand. She shakily dialed the clinic's number and waited for them to pick up.

"Hi, I'm Hanna Marin and I'd like to schedule an appointment for an abortion."

"When would you like it for, sweetie?" The receptionist on the other end said in a high pitched voice.

"Tomorrow. If that's possible."

Hanna managed to get an appointment for the morning, and let out a sigh of relief when everything was sorted. She could finally put this whole thing behind her.

The next job was to see if Spencer was still mad at her.

"Spence, it's me," She said as Spencer answered the call. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday. But me and Caleb made a decision."

"Caleb and I."

"What?"

"You say Caleb and I not me and Caleb."

Hanna weakly smiled at Spencer's correction. "So are we okay?"

"Of course we're okay," Spencer replied. Hanna grinned to herself. "I'm sorry for freaking out like that. Can I come over?"

-:-

"Is your mom home?" Spencer asked as Hanna let her in the house. The blonde shook her head and shuffled into the kitchen. "So, what did you and Caleb decide to do?"

Hanna looked down at the floor, worried what Spencer would think of her once she knew. "Abortion," She muttered. She didn't look up when she said it, instead started picking at the sleeve of her sweater.

"Oh, Hanna," Spencer said calmly, much to Hanna's surprise. She pulled the blonde in for a hug and wrapped her arms around her neck. "When?"

"Tomorrow," Hanna squeaked. "Will you come with me?"

"Of course. Isn't Caleb coming?"

She shook her head and finally looked at Spencer's face. "No, I don't want him there."

The brunette nodded in understanding and hugged Hanna again.

 **A/N - Once again, thank you to those of you who reviewed! I love getting your feedback, but if you happen to be confused about something in the story or something, feel free to pm me and I'll answer your questions!**

 **Please continue to review the previous chapters as well as this one! Can we do 5 reviews again?**

 **I love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hanna took a deep breath and opened the car door. Spencer was already out of the SUV, and patiently waiting for Hanna to join her. She stepped out and grabbed Spencer's arm to steady herself as the pair walked towards the doors.

"Hanna Marin," Hanna said to the receptionist sat at the desk. "I've got an appointment at 10."

The receptionist nodded and directed the girls to take a seat in the waiting area.

As the blonde perched herself on the cold, leather couch, she noticed how many other girls of a similar age to her were sat there. It gave her a slight feeling of reassurance to know she wasn't the only 18 year old in Pennsylvania going through this.

Hanna began tapping her foot on the floor and biting her lip. Spencer could hear the deep breaths her friend was taking to calm herself.

"Hey," She said, resting her palm on Hanna's knee. "Are you okay?"

Hanna looked up at Spencer and shook her head. "Spence, I don't think I can do this."

"What?"

"I don't think I can do _this."_

The brunette questioned her friend. "Han, I thought you wanted an abortion."

"So did I," Hanna sounded utterly confused. "But now I don't know."

"Well, should we go?" Spencer asked. Hanna shrugged. "Come on, we can reschedule." She grabbed a hold of Hanna's arm and pulled her up before the two shuffled out of the clinic.

-:-

"Han, what the hell happened back here?" Spencer hissed as she climbed into her car. Hanna clipped the seatbelt around her and sighed.

"I have no idea," She replied. "I just…couldn't do it."

"What's Caleb going to think when you tell him you're still pregnant?"

"Fuck," Hanna muttered. "Maybe I won't tell him."

"And how are you going to do that?" Spencer asked, with a slight smirk on her face.

"I don't know," Hanna said, shrugging. "Hey, maybe I can move away to London or something and have this kid then come back to Rosewood in like 10 years time and be like 'Surprise, here's the kid you thought I aborted'."

Spencer laughed. "Yeah, Han. Do that." She turned around to face the steering wheel and turned on the ignition. As the car rolled down the street, a thought came to mind. "Have you heard from A since the thing with your mom and the basket?" Spencer asked, out of the blue.

Hanna was about to reply when her phone buzzed. "I swear if that's A…"

 **Hey Han, are you sure you've made the right decision? We don't want you becoming Hefty Hanna again, do we?**

 **Kisses – A**

"No fucking way," Hanna yelled. "A knows. A fucking knows that I didn't get that fucking abortion."

"Hanna, calm down," Spencer said. She tried to calm Hanna while driving but it wasn't working. "A might just be referring to the pregnancy in general."

"This is unbelievable. How the hell can A know when it only just happened? I can't fucking believe this."

"Stop swearing, Han." Spencer laughed, attempting to ease the situation. "Do you think A has told Caleb?"

"I don't know. If that bitch hasn't yet, they sure will soon."

"Do you want me to drop at his apartment so you can tell him yourself?" Spencer asked, taking her eyes off the road for a slight second.

"No. There's somewhere we need to go first."

 **Thank you to those of you who take the time to review, it means so much. Although I won't manage to include all your ideas (if they're suggested to me), I do appreciate them!**

 **Like always, please keep reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey Han, why the SOS?" Aria asked, as she walked through Spencer's back door. Hanna and Spencer were standing by the table, waiting for everyone to arrive. Aria was the last to turn up - Emily and Ali had come a few minutes earlier.

"I need to talk to you guys," Hanna said nervously. She was twisting the ring on the thumb around, something she only did when she anxious or worried.

"God Han, if you're pregnant, just tell us," Alison joked. Aria and Emily laughed but Hanna looked around the room awkwardly. Ali noticed and her jaw dropped slightly. "Oh my God."

"You're pregnant?" Emily questioned, not quite believing it. Hanna nodded slightly, while staring at the floor.

Ali suddenly piped up. "Why doesn't Spencer seem surprised?"

"I knew," Spencer replied. "I was there when Hanna found out."

"Oh my God, Han," Aria enforced a hug on Hanna, wrapping her small arms around Hanna's back. "Are you keeping it?"

The blonde looked over Aria's shoulder at Spencer. "I haven't decided yet."

-:-

The five girls sat on Spencer's couch, after the awkward announcement.

"Have you been to a doctor yet?" Emily asked. She looked over at Hanna whose cheeks were still burning from embarrassment.

"No, not exactly."

"It might have been a false positive. Maybe it's just a scare, Han, like mine." Alison chimed in, trying to reassure the blonde.

"It's not. I'm definitely pregnant."

Emily sat, confused. "How do you know?"

"Remember when I was at the hospital after the car accident?" Hanna queried. Aria, Emily and Ali nodded. "Yeah, well they told me that this baby was 'a hell of a fighter'. I'd drunk a whole bottle of vodka the previous night, and then drunk a bottle and a half of Jack Daniels the night of the crash. It survived it all."

"Dang," Ali mumbled. "So you're definitely pregnant but you don't know what to do?"

Spencer looked at Hanna and Hanna nodded, knowing what Spencer wanted to ask her. "We actually went to an abortion clinic earlier, before Hanna texted you, but she said she couldn't go through with it."

"So you want to keep it?"

"No," Hanna replied quickly. "Well, I don't know."

All the girls were confused; did Hanna want to keep it or not?

"Don't you need to decide soon? There's some sort of a time of limit on when you can get rid of it," Alison mentioned. The girls looked at her like she was crazy for knowing that. "I might have looked it up when I thought I was pregnant."

Hanna took a deep breath and sighed. "Were you definitely going to get an abortion?"

"I _was_ 14, Hanna. Of course I was going to get an abortion," Alison said matter-of-factly. She saw the look on Hanna's face. "But that doesn't mean you have to. You're 18, not 14 like I was."

-:-

"I'mreallysorrybutIdidn'tgetanabortion." Hanna blurted out as soon as Caleb let her in his apartment.

"Slow down, Hanna. What did you say?"

"I didn't get an abortion. I was going to. Spence and I were even in the waiting room but then I looked around the room and I suddenly couldn't go through with it and-"

"Han, it's okay. Honestly, I didn't want you to get an abortion."

Hanna furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "You didn't?"

Caleb grabbed Hanna's hand and pulled her close. He shook his head before leaning down to kiss her. "Nope."

"But you- wait why not?"

"I don't know. I guess I was coming around to the idea of having a kid. Just imagine, a little person running around that's half you and half me."

Hanna grinned at the thought and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. "We would have the cutest fucking child ever."

"No shit."

-:-

"So, is that it? Have we made a decision?" Caleb asked aftet the couple had talked things through a little more.

"I think so," Hanna replied, smiling nervously.

Caleb stood up and pulled Hanna close to him. The couple embraced in a long hug before he leant down and kissed her. "God, you're perfect."

"I love you," The blonde said, grinning and kissing him back. They shared a passionate kiss before Caleb pulled away.

"I can't believe we're going to have a baby," He exclaimed. "We're going to have a fucking kid!"

Hanna wrapped her arms around Caleb's waist and squeezed him tight. She knew the couple had made the right decision, but somehow, has a feeling that something was going to go wrong.

Suddenly, Hanna's phone vibrated in her purse that was strewn on the kitchen table. She shuffled over to it, picked it up and swiped across the screen to read the new message.

 **So Hefty Hanna's making a comeback, eh?**

 **Kisses – A**

"How the fuck can A know already?" Hanna yelled as she read the text.

Caleb walked towards her, coming to see what she was talking about. "No fucking way," He muttered.

 **Guest - I'm so sorry that you feel this way, I really am. My intentions were never to make this story revolve around Spanna, it was supposed to be completely Haleb but reading through it now, I totally understand where your coming from. I hope you do continue to read because after these next couple of chapters, Haleb will get more serious, I promise!**

 **So as always, please leave your reviews. If you want, you can start PMing me your suggestions for the gender and name of this baby!  
I love you all! **


	11. Chapter 11

"If you look just there," The ultrasound technician pointed to the screen. "You can see your baby!"

Hanna gripped Caleb's hand tightly. "It's so tiny," She mumbled, happily. It was making everything seem more real. This was actually happening; she was going to have a baby.

 **2 MONTHS LATER**

Aria shuffled down the hallways of Rosewood High and found Hanna by her locker.

"Hey!" The brunette said in her usual chirpy voice.

Hanna, on the other hand, wasn't so sprightly. She grunted as a reply and slammed her locker shut.

"Dang," Aria raised her eyebrows at the blonde's mood. "What's wrong with you?"

"It's Caleb," Hanna replied. "He's being such a jerk."

"Care to explain?"

"Well, last night I asked him to bring me a pizza and a tub of Ben & Jerry's. First of all, he brings Larry's pizza instead of Dominos, and then he brings the wrong fucking flavour of ice-cream!"

Aria laughed and rolled her eyes. "You are definitely pregnant."

Hanna shot Aria daggers. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The brunette smiled and began wandering down the hallway. "Oh, nothing."

-:-

"Hanna's hormonal so don't say anything to set her off, okay?" Aria explained quickly as she joined the others at the bench outside. Hanna sauntered up to the group and sat down, dropping her bag onto the floor. She pulled out a chicken noodle salad but only picked at it.

"What's up, Han?" Ali asked as she ate her own lunch.

"Caleb is a fucking jerk," Hanna replied, deadly serious.

"Hanna, all he did was bring the wrong flavor of ice cream," Aria said, mid laugh.

"And he brought the wrong pizza! What? Why are you all laughing at me?"

Alison, Spencer and Emily were trying to stifle their laughs, but Hanna could see the grins. She stood up and stormed off, heading towards the girls' bathroom.

As the blonde sat whimpering in a stall, she heard the door squeak open and feet shuffling through. "Han?" Emily's calming voice echoed around the restroom. "Han, are you in there?"

"Mhm," Hanna murmured, in the midst of wiping her face.

Emily leant against the toilet door. "Hey, what happened back there?"

"Nothing, just hormones," Hanna tried to laugh it off, but wasn't convincing herself or Emily.

"Hanna," The raven haired teenager's voice become stern. "Tell me what's going on."

The stall door unlocked and Emily poked her head around. She noticed Hanna hunched up in a little ball.

"I hate being pregnant," she cried. "I fucking hate it."

"Oh, Han. Why?"

"Well let me think," The blonde suddenly became sarcastic. She held her hand up and began counting on her fingers. "I'm fat, I'm hormonal, I feel ill all the fucking time. Need I go on?"

Emily stepped into the stall, locked the door and crouched beside her friend. She rested her palm on Hanna's shoulder. "Han, it's alright. We can live with you being hormonal, feeling ill is just a side effect of something amazing that's happening inside of you and you are _definitely_ not fat. You haven't even started showing yet."

"Bullshit," Hanna said. "But I love you, Em."

 **A/N - you can probably tell but this chapter is just a filler. I'm really eager to move this story on so I think I'm going to start posting more chapters a day. Keep reviewing, favoriting (is that actually a word?) and following!  
I love you all! **


	12. Chapter 12

"Em told me about lunch," Caleb said as he and Hanna walked down one of Rosewood's streets. The pair were heading to a screening of a movie they'd both eagerly been awaiting the release of.

"What about lunch?" Hanna replied, acting dumb.

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about," he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and faced his girlfriend. "You don't really think you're fat, do you?"

Hanna looked away and stared at the SUV that was parked on the road. "A was right. I am going to be Hefty Hanna again," she muttered.

"Hanna, hey, look at me," Caleb cupped Hanna's face in his hands and smiled. "You are not, and will never be, fat. You're perfect."

The blonde couldn't help but crack a smile and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She intertwined her fingers in his, and the couple sauntered down the sidewalk.

-:-

The blonde arrived home later that night. Her mother, Ashley, was waiting for her arrival, and was sat at the kitchen table guarding a cup of steaming coffee.

"What's going on?" Hanna asked, confused.

"Sit," she demanded. "We have to talk."

 _What has 'A' done now?_ Hanna thought as she cautiously sat opposite her mother.

"You know I wasn't best pleased when I found out you were pregnant," Ashley began.

"That's an understatement," Hanna muttered to herself.

The red head ignored the comment and carried on. "Or when you told me you were keeping the baby, but, I realize now that I may have come down on you a little hard."

"A little?" The feisty blonde retorted. "You wouldn't let me see my friends for a day. A whole fucking day!"

"Hanna, language! Just let me finish, please," Ashley re positioned herself on the plastic chair. "If you are sure this is what you want, to keep the… _baby,_ then we need to discuss what is going to happen."

Hanna eyed her mother suspiciously, not knowing what to suspect. But the words that came out of her mother's mouth shocked her more than she could ever imagine.

"Despite what I've realized, I still stand on the same ground. If you choose to go through with this, you will no longer be welcome in this house."

 **A/N - i'm so excited because i've finally thought of a decent plot for my next story. anyway, i hope you like the upcoming chapters and please keep reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hanna's jaw fell open and tears welled up in her eyes. "Y…you're kicking m…me out?" She stuttered. Never in a million years did she think her mother would ever make her homeless, regardless of the situation.

"You knew the rules before you decided to be reckless and have unprotected sex," Ashley replied. "If you're keeping this child, I don't want you living under my roof."

It was true, Hanna knew the rules. Her mother had always told her she would have to move out if she ever fell pregnant under age, but it wasn't like Hanna had the intention of getting pregnant at 18. It just…happened.

The blonde felt numb, her legs froze when she attempted to stand up. She had to sit there and let the tears roll down her cheeks, unable to wipe them away. Ashley swirled her finger around the rim of her mug before finally leaving the kitchen.

Hanna's heart was still pounding hours later. Eventually, she got the feeling back in her arms and legs and after quickly shoving an overnight bag together, she bolted out of the house. She had no idea where she was headed, but sprinted down the street anyway. She knew Alison, Spencer, Aria and Emily would be there for her, but would their parents be so supportive if they knew their daughters' teenage best friend pregnant? So they were out of the question. That left two more people; Caleb and Tom, Hanna's father. To hell if Hanna was ever going to speak to her dad again.

So Caleb it was.

-:-

"Hanna, what are you doing here?" Caleb asked as he opened his front door. He peered round and noticed a bulky bag on Hanna's shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

Hanna gave a small shake of the head before collapsing into her boyfriend's arms. "She kicked me out," Hanna announced, while sobbing into Caleb's shirt.

Caleb gently pushed her back and looked her directly in the eye. "She what?" His hands were lightly placed on Hanna's shoulders and continued to stay there even when Hanna shuffled inside the apartment.

"Kicked me out," The blonde repeated. "She said I was no longer welcome in her house if I chose to keep this baby."

"So you just left?"

Hanna nodded. "Well, it took me a couple of hours to get the courage to actually move, but after I got up, I grabbed a bag and ran. Can I stay here until I know what I'm doing?"

"Of course," Caleb gushed. "Stay here as long as you want, babe."

"I love you so much," she weakly smiled and leant up for a kiss. The pair embraced in a long, passionate one, hugging each other while doing so.

-:-

Caleb twirled a strand of Hanna's hair around his finger as they lay on his bed, watching a movie. Hanna had her head rested on his chest, rising up and down every time he breathed. "Are you sure you still want this baby?"

Hanna's head immediately shot up. "Don't you?"

"Of course I do. I just thought because it's causing all these issues with your mom, maybe you were having second thoughts."

"Oh, well I'm not," She replied, slowly lowering her head down to his chest again. "Who do you think she's going to look like?"

"She? How do you know it's a girl?"

Hanna grinned and shrugged. "I don't. I just have a feeling. So?"

"Well, if it is a girl, I think she'll look like you. And if she does, she'll be the luckiest damn girl alive because you're perfect."

"You bullshit a lot," the blonde laughed. "But I fucking love you for it."

 **A/N - Thankyou for the reviews on the previous chapters, they mean a lot!  
If you want, you can start suggesting names and genders for their baby because I have literally no ideas  
Anyway please review and I love you all! **


	14. Chapter 14

It was Friday, 3 days after Hanna moved in, and Caleb was due home from his job at Apple any minute.  
During math earlier that day, instead of doing algebra, Hanna decided she wanted to surprise him with a fancy meal. So she rushed out of Rosewood High the second the bell went, and drove straight to Walmart.  
After grabbing a handful of ingredients, it looked like she was making Dong Po, which was lucky because it was one of Caleb's favourite meals.

It was times like these when Hanna was thankful for the couple cooking classes she had made herself and Caleb go to. She managed to whisk up a perfect meal, and even managed to wash up the pots and pans she had used.

"Babe, I'm home," Caleb called as he slammed the front door shut. He wandered into the kitchen but stopped in his tracks when he saw his girlfriend standing beside a romantic-looking table, wearing a tight fitting black dress. "Wow."

The lights had been dimmed and Hanna lit a candle that she had made a centre piece, before serving up two plates of Caleb's favorite.

-:-

He devoured the meal, and pushed his plate away from him. "Han, that was amazing. But why the sudden urge to cook a meal?"

"I wanted to do something nice," Hanna replied with a smile on her face. "To say thank you for letting me stay with you."

"You're my girlfriend, Han. Why wouldn't I let you stay?"

Hanna shrugged but still had a huge beam taking up half of her face. "I love staying with you. It's like we're a real couple."

"We weren't a real couple before?" Caleb teased.

"No, we were. It just feels more _real_ now."

"Well, why don't we be a _real_ couple permanently?"

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "You mean…us living together?"

Caleb nodded, beaming. "If that's what you want. I know it's a little fast, I mean we are only 18, but considering we're having a baby, I think it's acceptable."

"Oh my God," Hanna squealed. "Yes, yes, yes!"

She jumped up from the pine wood chair and sped over to Caleb, suffocating him as she jumped onto him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she kissed him over and over again.

"But," Hanna said, pulling away from Caleb. "Would we be living here? It's a bit small…"

Caleb raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "No, Han. We can find an apartment that you like."

-:-

Hanna clasped Caleb's hand in her own as they wandered around an apartment, which was located in the heart of Rosewood. It was the fifth one the couple had viewed that day, but Hanna couldn't seem to make up her mind. The first was too small, the second was too far away, and the third was again too small, the fourth was too _big_ but the fifth…

"I love it!" Hanna screeched with delight. "It's perfect, Caleb."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

Hanna shook her head firmly. "No, I really mean it. It's amazing. Look, it has enough space, it's close to your job and my school, it's affordable, what more could we need?"

"So is this it? Is this the apartment you want?"

"Yes!" She clawed at Caleb's arm, hyper and excited. "Oh my God, I can't believe we're buying our first place together!"

The estate agent walked back out after leaving the couple to discuss in private. "So, have you two made a decision?"

Caleb looked at Hanna and Hanna looked at Caleb and they both grinned.

"We would like to buy this one!"

 **A/N - I'm getting less and less reviews on the newer chapters, so please keep reviewing! They help me out so much, and plus, I get to see what you all think of the story. Anyway, thank you to those of you who actually do take the time to leave your reviews, I'm so grateful.**

 **On another subject, I'm really eager to start posting my new story so I'd have 2 being updated at the same time. Would this be too confusing? Leave your opinions below: should I post it or not?**

 **Keep reading, reviewing and following. Oh, and keep leaving your suggestions for names and genders for the baby. I'll be creating a list soon and letting you choose off of that. The list will more than likely include my favorites of your suggestions, plus a couple of my own.**

 **I love you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hanna, come now. Now.**

 **\- Mom.**

Hanna's jaw dropped as she read the new message. She hadn't spoken to her mother since she kicked her out of the house almost 2 weeks ago. Within that time, Hanna had crashed with Caleb, but the pair soon decided to move in together. They wasted no time and bought an apartment 2 days later. Hanna's mom had no way of knowing that the couple had done that. Unless…'A'?

"Hey, I got you some ice-cream," Emily said, handing Hanna a plastic bag as she walked out of Rosewood's local superstore. She noticed the stunned look on Hanna's face. "What?"

"My mom's decided to text me," The blonde said, passing her friend the phone so she could see for herself. "What the fuck does she want?"

"Are you going to go?" Emily asked, sounding slightly concerned. She knew how stressed and upset the situation with her mother had made Hanna – Emily didn't want any more added unto that.

Hanna hesitated for a moment before answering. "I guess I should go and see what she wants. But I swear, if she's going to kick me out of Rosewood as well as her house…"

"Bye, Hanna," Emily said, smiling. She waved as she turned around and headed back to her own house, leaving Hanna wandering off by herself.

-:-

Hanna took a deep breath before opening the front door of the Marin house. It was the first time she had been inside in 2 weeks, and it somehow seemed different, although she couldn't place it.

"Hanna, is that you?" Her mother's voice frightened her; it came come out of nowhere. Heels clicked along the kitchen floor and soon Ashley was standing right in front of her. "You got my text, then."

"Clearly," Hanna muttered. She was still trying to work out why the house seemed so different. "Why am I here?"

"There were a couple of things I needed to talk to you about," Ashley gushed. "First of all –"

"Hold up," Hanna interrupted. "Can I at least sit down before you start droning on?"

The red haired woman shook her head. "This won't take long, believe me. Right, as I was saying. First of all, I want to know where you are currently staying."

Hanna let out a laugh. "Yeah, like I'm telling you that."

"I am still your mother, Hanna. Anyway, the second thing is all your stuff is in boxes out there," she pointed to the kitchen. _Bingo_. That's what seemed so different; all of Hanna's things had been taken down. "I figured since you wouldn't be living here anymore, you would want it all back. I even took the courtesy of cleaning out your bedroom."

"You shouldn't have," Hanna mumbled sarcastically. Her mother shot her a glare but didn't say anything.

"Finally, your father called," The blonde shot up. "I told him about your… _situation_ "

"You what?" Hanna screamed. She had no right to go behind Hanna's back and tell her father. Her father of all people! "You fucking what?"

Ms. Marin had a slight smirk on her face. "He wanted to know how you were, I told him you had moved out and he asked why. I wasn't going to lie to him."

Hanna, outraged, marched into the kitchen, picked up as many boxes as she could carry and stormed out of the back door. She purposely left it open – it always used to anger her mother.

As the blonde trudged down the street, weighed down by crates of her things, her phone buzzed. She stood still and pulled it out of her back pocket.

 **Poor Hanna. First Daddy abandoned you, now Mommy has to! Who's next?  
Kisses – A**

Was 'A' referring to Caleb? No, they couldn't be. Caleb wouldn't leave, would he?

"Han!" A voice called as a car drove past. It was Aria's Audi S5, and she was sticking her head of the window. "Need some help there?"

 **AN - I'm so sorry for posting the wrong chapter. It turns out I posted chapter 17 as chapter 15 which is why they ended up being the same. Sorry! I've deleted all 3 so I can post them correctly this time. Also, sorry it took me so long - I've been on holiday!  
**

 **Anyway, make sure to review and give your suggestions for names and genders! I love you all.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N - Make sure you leave your suggestions for names/gender of the baby. I need all the suggestions I can get!**

"So if you're dad knows, doesn't that mean Kate knows?" Emily asked, as the 5 girls sat in Hanna and Caleb's new apartment. Caleb was at work, and after Aria had seen Hanna in the street, she had driven her home. Hanna didn't want to be alone so called the others to meet.

"Kate is the least of my problems," Hanna said as she began to dig around in her purse. She pulled out her phone and showed Alison, Spencer, Aria and Emily the text from 'A'. "Is it just me or does that sound like 'A' is referring to Caleb?"

The friends shook their heads simultaneously, trying to reassure Hanna.

"No. God, no, Han. Caleb would never leave you. He loves you and the baby," Emily said, calmingly.

"Yeah, Em's right. Plus, isn't Caleb the one who persuaded you to keep the baby?" Alison piped up. Hanna nodded. It was true; Caleb was the one who changed Hanna's mind. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be pregnant anymore.

Hanna glanced up at clock. "Maybe you should go. He'll probably be home in a minute and-"  
She was interrupted by the sound of a key in the door. As if on cue, Caleb stepped into the apartment. He was surprised to see the girls there, but they all got up and said they had better get going.

"Hey, babe," Caleb wandered over and gave his girlfriend a quick hello kiss. "What's going on? Why were all the girls here?"

"What, we can't just hang out for the fun of it?" Hanna replied, suddenly getting defensive. It had come out a little ruder than anticipated. "Sorry, I'm just stressed out with this whole thing with my mom."

Caleb opened the cupboard and rooted around for a snack. He found nothing. "We really need to go shopping. Did anything new happen with your mom?"

Hanna considered not telling him about the boxes, her dad and the 'A' text, but soon realised if she didn't tell him, _someone_ would. "Yeah, actually it did."

"Oh yeah?"

"This morning she texted me, telling me I needed to go home. When I got there, she asked me where I was staying but I wouldn't tell her. She then said all my stuff had been boxed up, seeing as I wasn't living there anymore. Hence the boxes in the corner," Hanna nodded towards a pile of boxes she and Aria had dumped in the right hand corner of the living room. "Finally, she told me that she had told my dad about the pregnancy but she said 'moving out', so I'm not sure whether she told him she kicked me out."

Caleb cracked open a can of beer and sat on the brand new couch. "What did you say to all of this?"

"I didn't really say much. I just took some of the boxes and left. But, there are still some left in the kitchen so will you come with me tomorrow to get them? My mom should be working until at least 8."

"Sure. Come here, babe." He patted the spot next to him but Hanna perched herself on his lap.

"We haven't really talked much about this baby, lately," Caleb announced as the pair ate their takeaway Chinese. Hanna swallowed her mouthful of noodles and looked up at him.

"What do we need to talk about?"

Caleb shrugged. "I don't know, I was just pointing it out. When's your next doctor's appointment?"

"Fuck," Hanna suddenly remembered when it was. "It's tomorrow morning. I completely forgot."

Caleb rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Do you want me to come with you? I can take the morning off."

"Would you?" The blonde smiled gratefully at her boyfriend. He usually worked long hours on a Thursday, so it would be nice to be able to spend a morning together, even if that meant Hanna would be lectured at school for missing lessons. "I think the doctor said that we would be able to find out the gender next month. Did you want to know?"

"I'm not sure," Caleb replied, casually. He hadn't really thought about it, besides when Hanna told him she thought it was a girl. Wasn't that the mom's job, to think about what gender it was? "Do you want to find out?"

Hanna pondered for a moment. "I don't know. I haven't thought about it much. It doesn't overly bother me if we don't find out. I guess more it would be more of a surprise if we waited, but I honestly don't mind."

 **A/N again - I know a lot of you have read this chapter, but bear with me. I just need to sort the chapters out by reposting a couple.  
**

 **Leave your suggestions for names/gender in the review section! I'd like to have a lot of your suggestions to create a list for the names - then you can pick one from there! To pick the gender, I'll just go with the majority vote. Make sure you tell me whether you'd like Hanna and Caleb to have a girl or boy!**

 **I love you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

Hanna glanced around her surroundings and noticed all the women staring at her. They were all a lot older than Hanna, at least in their mid-twenties, and it was making Hanna feel out of place. She willed for her name to be called so she could leave the waiting room.

"Hey," Caleb said, placing his hand on his girlfriend's thigh. "What's wrong?"

"Everyone's staring at me," Hanna whispered. "They're all judging how young I am."

"Come on, Han. You don't know that. Maybe they're staring because they're jealous of how perfect you look."

"Hanna Marin," A nurse called. Hanna smiled at Caleb, before grabbing his hand and standing up. The nurse led the couple into a sky blue coloured room. It had a bed with the ultrasound equipment beside it, and on the other side of the room were filing cabinets and cupboards. The nurse tapped Hanna on the shoulder, causing her to jump. "If you just want to pop yourself on there, sweetie. The doctor will be in shortly."

The blonde awkwardly placed herself on the cold, hard bed as the nurse left the room.

"Hanna Marin?" A voice asked, entering the room. Hanna looked up and saw a tall brunette in a white outfit shuffling over to her. "Hi, I'm Doctor King," she held out her hand and Hanna wearily shook it. Then, she turned to Caleb. "You must be the baby daddy!"

"I sure am," Caleb said, smirking. Hanna slapped him playfully, but turned her attention back to the doctor.

"Okay, so today it's just an ultrasound, right? I have here on the notes that the last time you had one was…the 10th of May, correct?" The doctor seemed young, she must be in training, Hanna thought. "Anyway, let's get started."

Hanna lay back on the uncomfortable cot and watched the screen as Doctor King moved the wand around her bare stomach. A flutter suddenly appeared and she confirmed it as the baby's heartbeat and for some reason, Hanna was brought to tears. It must be the hormones.

As the doctor finished the ultrasound, she printed out a picture for Hanna and Caleb. "You are 12 weeks and 4 days pregnant," she explained as she handed the couple the card. "In about 2 months, we should be able to determine the gender."

-:-

"We never talked about telling your mom that I was pregnant," Hanna said randomly as Caleb drove back into the centre of Rosewood. "Did you want to?"

Caleb shrugged. "I suppose we should. Should I call her when we get home?"

"Yeah, but not to tell her. Invite her to Pennsylvania. She's never been before, and it'd give us a chance to announce it properly, unlike when _my_ mom found out."

"Speaking of your mom, have you talked to her lately?"

Hanna shook her head. "I don't want to speak to her, I don't want to see her, and I don't want anything to do with that bitch ever again."

"Han," Caleb laughed, as he turned around a corner. "She is still your mom. So she hasn't made any effort to see you?"

"No," Hanna scoffed. It was still a raw topic for her to talk about; after all, her mother did kick her out of her own home. "Can we stop off at The Brew?"

-:-

"Hey mom, it's Caleb. I was just calling to ask if you wanted to come and stay here in Rosewood for a bit. Call me back when you get this."

Hanna smiled as Caleb hung up the phone. She liked the idea of being able to tell someone she was pregnant and not have the chance of being kicked out or disowned. Instead, she knew Claudia would be supportive.

The blonde's phone buzzed and she reached into her purse and dug it out.

 **What would happen if I were to get to Claudia first? You wouldn't be able to have your special announcement, would you?  
Kisses – A**

"No fucking way," Hanna hissed. She glared around the room, looking for anyone acting suspicious or who might have heard the conversation she had just had with Caleb, but there was nothing. "A is not going to ruin this for us, too."

 **A/N - Please keep reviewing! If I don't have at least 7 suggested names for each gender, I'm going to pick my own. I'd really like to incorporate your ideas into the story, but without you giving any suggestions, I can't.  
So leave your suggestions for names and genders in the review section!  
**

 **I love you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Mom!" Caleb exclaimed as Claudia walked out of the doors. Hanna and Caleb had been waiting by baggage claim for almost an hour – Claudia's plane got delayed back in California. "I'm so glad you could make it."

Claudia wrapped her arms around her son and gave him a peck on the cheek before she embraced in a warm hug with Hanna.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Hanna," Claudia said. "I've heard so many good things about you!"

"We're so happy you could come," Hanna replied. The two women wandered to Caleb who had shuffled over to collect his mother's suitcase. After he picked it up and began wheeling it away, Hanna intertwined her fingers in his spare hand.

Claudia had settled in: she had unpacked her case, had a quick bite to eat and was now on a tour of Rosewood with Caleb. Hanna was waiting for Aria to turn up – she had invited the brunette over after her boyfriend went out.

"Hi," Aria said as she unlocked the door with her spare key. "Sorry I couldn't get here sooner. I was with Ezra."

"Ooh," Hanna teased. She winked at her friend, who had a disgusted look on her face.

"Not like that, Han. We were looking over something for my English essay." Aria joined Hanna on the couch. "What did you want anyway?"

"I need your help," The blonde replied, getting up and walking into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and proceeded to take 2 cans of soda out. "Me and Caleb want to tell his mom that I'm pregnant. But, 'A' threatened to tell her first."

"How am I supposed to help with that?"

"You're not. I just wanted to tell you that part," Hanna laughed uneasily. "I need your help to work out how we should tell her."

"Why don't you just come out and say it?"

"Well, I don't think saying 'Hi, I'm your boyfriend's 18 year old girlfriend and I'm pregnant with his baby' is the best way to do it."

Aria rolled her eyes at Hanna's sarcasm and pondered for a moment. "You could always make a cake."

Hanna burst out laughing – she wasn't the best at baking cakes. She had nearly blown up her mom's kitchen when she tried to cook one for her birthday.

"Okay, don't make a cake. Get one of those baby baskets that you can buy," The petite teenager suggested. She had forgotten about the way Ms. Marin had found out and only remembered when Hanna shot her a glare. "Oh, I forgot. Han, this really isn't my forte. Spence is always good with surprises, why don't you ask her?"

"Good thinking. I'll call her later. There was one more thing I wanted to ask," Hanna shuffled around on the couch, feeling awkward about what she was about to ask. "Will you…would you…"

"Spit it out, Han."

"Do you want to be the baby's godmother?" The blonde rushed. She looked hopingly at Aria, who was looking surprised.

"Really?" She asked.

Hanna nodded, and then awkwardly looked away. "Only if you want to be, I mean."

"Yes. Oh my God, yes!"

-:-

"Aria said yes to being godmother, by the way." Hanna said as she and Caleb got ready in their bedroom. She attempted to zip up a tight red dress but the zip wouldn't budge. "Fuck. I have nothing to wear now."

"Babe, you look amazing in anything." Caleb smiled at a distressed Hanna. She was nervous about what was lying ahead: telling Claudia and hoping 'A' hadn't already done it.

"I'll just have to go with that ugly skirt," The blonde pointed to a maroon skater skirt. Caleb furrowed his eyebrows, confused. He was sure Hanna adored that skirt.

-:-

"Thank you for letting me stay with you," Claudia expressed as she finished her pizza. "It's so kind of you."

"It's our pleasure," Caleb smiled. Hanna nudged him in the side, and glared at hims. "Uh, Mom, we have something to tell you."

Claudia looked up. "What is it, honey?"

"I'm pregnant," Hanna blurted out suddenly. Claudia's mouth dropped.

 **A/N - I seriously need you guys to vote for genders! I have a few votes, but not enough to choose just yet so please keep giving your suggestions! Do you want Hanna and Caleb to have a boy or girl?**


	19. Chapter 19

"W-was it planned?" Claudia stuttered, shocked from the news she was just told. Hanna hastily shook her head, her heart still racing. She couldn't tell how Claudia had taken the announcement – was she disappointed, mad or just surprised?

"No, of course not," Caleb replied. "It just sort of…happened."

"Are you keeping it?" The mother asked, emotionless.

"Yes," Hanna chimed in before Caleb could answer. "We're keeping it."

A wash of happiness suddenly came over Claudia. "I'm going to be a grandma? I'm going to be a grandma!"

-:-

As Hanna and Caleb lay in their bed, they were both still smiling from Claudia's reaction. "I'm so glad she took it the way she did. I don't know if I could have handled another reaction like my mom's."

Caleb turned his head towards his girlfriend and kissed her out of the blue. "Ashley was just…disappointed, Hanna. I'm sure she'll come around once it's born."

"It's been 2 months since she kicked me out and I've heard from her once. I don't think she's going to come around. This baby was just the straw that broke the camel's back. My mom had been getting more and more annoyed at me leading up to that."

"I can't wait for the day we can stop referring to it as just 'the baby'. Once we find out the gender, we can pick a name."

Hanna smiled softly and rested her head on Caleb's chest. "What do you want it to be?"

"Well," Caleb began. "If it was a boy, I could teach him to play football and soccer. But, if it was a girl, I could make her a proper daddy's girl. I'm torn between the two. What about you?"

"A girl, definitely," Hanna replied immediately. "I can play dress up with her and she can have a love of fashion like me. I've already told you I think it's a girl, anyway."

"How sure are you on that one?"

"Positive," Hanna replied slowly. "Why?"

Caleb smirked. "What if we were to make a bet on it? If it's a boy and I win, I get to choose his name. If it's a girl, you can choose it."

"Fine," The blonde laughed. "But be prepared for a daughter called Chanel."

-:-

Hanna tilted her head as she stared in the mirror. Her shirt was rolled up and she was looking at her bulging stomach.

"Hey," Caleb said as he entered the couple's bedroom. He had just returned from the airport after he dropped Claudia off. She had stayed for 3 days, but had to return to Montecito to see to her other sons. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Hanna huffed. She let her shirt fall back over her chest and collapsed onto the bed. "Did your mom get her plane okay?"

Caleb nodded and perched beside the blonde. "Are you sure there isn't anything wrong? You look upset about something."

"I'm fine," Hanna retorted a little rudely. "Are you hungry? I might get takeout."

"Whatever. Han, you would tell if you were worried about something, wouldn't you?"

"Of course."

"So there definitely isn't something bugging you?"

"Caleb! Leave it, seriously!" Hanna exclaimed. Caleb was a little taken aback by her sudden outburst. "I told you I was fine. Why don't you believe me?"

The dark haired teenager stood up and gently grabbed Hanna's arms. "Because I know when you're upset."

Hanna shook her arms out of his hold and walked out of the room. She walked all the way down the stairs and grabbed a jacket before leaving the apartment. The blonde needed some fresh air after feeling like Caleb was suffocating her. God, why couldn't he just leave her alone sometimes?

 **A/N - I've decided to post this chapter (and probably the next few) tonight so I can get the story moving on a little bit faster. So enjoy the frequent updates!**

 **Also, leave your suggestions for names and genders please!**


	20. Chapter 20

Hanna quietly closed the front door behind her, hoping she wouldn't disturb Caleb. Turns out she needn't have bothered as when she tiptoed through to the bedroom, she saw him sitting on the bed.

"Where have you been?"

Hanna looked sheepishly away from his gaze, but Caleb arose from his seat and stood in front of her. "I was out."

"Yes, well I figured that out, Hanna. Where were you?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm back now."

"Hanna, where were you?" Caleb glared at her, and his voice had become firm.

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

Caleb sighed and turned his back. "Because Hanna, you're a 3 month pregnant 18 year old. You can't be wandering around aimlessly at night. It's dangerous."

"God, you're acting like I'm 10," the blonde muttered. "It's no more dangerous than if I wasn't pregnant. Just because there is a baby inside of me, it doesn't make walking around Rosewood more harmful than usual."

"Yes it does! It's not just you there is to protect anymore. Anything could happen to you or the baby."

Hanna rolled her eyes, thinking how dramatic Caleb was being. "It's not a big deal."

"How can you say that? It's like you don't give a damn about what happens to this baby."

The blonde's mouth fell at the words that had just come out of Caleb's mouth. "That's not fair, Caleb. I _do_ care about this fucking baby! But just because it exists, I'm not going to stop doing ordinary things."

"Storming out of the apartment at 10 at night is not an ordinary thing to do."

"Well maybe if you weren't so overprotective I wouldn't feel like I have to storm out!"

"This isn't my fault."

"So it's all mine?"

Caleb groaned, exasperated. "That's not what I said. I just mean it isn't my fault that you feel like you have to storm out."

"I'm tired. We can talk about this in the morning," Hanna said, rolling her eyes. She began to walk over to the closet, but was interrupted by Caleb.

"No, we're going to talk about this now."

"This is ridiculous."

"What is? The fact that I'm concerned for my girlfriend and unborn child?"

"No, the fact that you're being an overprotective jerk," Hanna said under her breath. She thought she'd said it subtly, but Caleb heard.

His face fell a mile, and he looked genuinely hurt. "Is that what you think of me?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just being hormonal," Hanna replied, immediately regretting what she had muttered. Her hand reached out to rest on Caleb's arm, but he pulled it away before she could touch him."Caleb…"

"I'm leaving," Caleb announced. Hanna saw the tears in his eyes glistening in the light and felt numb. He shuffled out of the bedroom, and she wanted to chase after him, but her legs wouldn't move. Hanna jumped as the front door slammed and her own tears began dropping to the floor.

 **A/N – Please leave tell me whether you'd like the baby to be a girl or boy! And leave some suggestions for names, too!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Hanna was curled up in a ball on the couch when the sound of a key unlocking the door echoed through the apartment. She pushed back the blanket that was covering her legs and turned her head to see who it was. Her heart nearly stopped when the figure entered the house.

-:-

"Why did you leave for 2 days and not call me?" Hanna asked, tearing up.

"I'm not sure. I just needed to drive and clear my head," Caleb replied. He focused his vision on something other than his upset girlfriend."

"Did it work?" Hanna asked, slightly nervous of his answer.

"Yes. No. I don't know. There was one thing I was sure upon before I saw you."

Hanna gulped. "What?" She squeaked.

"That we should take a break," Caleb rushed. The blonde looked at him, confused, maybe hurt. "But then I came home and saw–"

"I think you're right," Hanna announced. "We should take a break."

"Han, I don't think that anymore. I love you."

"No, you were right. A break might be what we need right now."

-:-

Hanna slowly packed a bag of clothes. She picked out 6 tops, 4 pairs of jeans, a skirt and 3 jackets. She figured if she needed anymore, she could just come back when Caleb wasn't here.  
After finishing the clothes, she grabbed a few essentials from her bathroom, made sure she had her phone charger and shuffled through into the living room. Caleb was on the couch staring into blank space.

"So," Hanna interrupted. "Em is picking me up any minute. I'll be staying at hers for a few days, then maybe one of the others."

As if on cue, the door knocked. Hanna picked up her things and proceeded to open it.

"Bye," Caleb said awkwardly. He stood up and adjusted his jeans, and watched Hanna leave. As soon as the door shut, the tears started. His pregnant girlfriend had just walked out and he couldn't stop her. What was wrong with him?

-:-

"Well that was all kinds of awkward," Emily said as the two girls speed walked to her car. Hanna unloaded her things into the trunk, and then took a seat on the passenger side of the SUV. "Why are you coming to live with me?"

"I'm not coming to _live_ with you. I just need to stay for a couple of nights. After that, I might see if I can stop at one of the others."

Emily turned the car on and began rolling it down the street. "And why can't you live in your own apartment?"

"I think me and Caleb broke up," Hanna admitted. "Well we're on a break."

"Do you know what happens to couples who are on a break, Han? Take Ross and Rachel for example." Emily said, clearly not helping the situation.

"What, do you think Caleb is going to sleep with someone else?"

The raven haired regretted what she had said and tried to correct it. "No, of course not. I just meant this might lead into a breakup. And we all know how much you and Caleb love each other," Emily saw the look on Hanna's face and felt bad. Why was Hanna the one left as a single teenage mother? "Come on, you're team Haleb! You'll get through this."

"Team Haleb," Hanna laughed. She had never heard anyone use Hanna and Caleb's ship name before and it made her chuckle when Emily did.

"Give it time, Han."

 **A/N - Please, please, please leave gender and name suggestions. I know I must be getting annoying as I keep asking but I'd love to have your ideas included in the story! So make sure to leave your suggestions!**


	22. Chapter 22

**3 days later**

"Shit," Hanna muttered as she read the reminder text that the doctor's office had sent.

Emily walked back into her bedroom, after having a shower, and saw Hanna looking confused. "What is it?"

"I had completely forgotten that I have a doctor's appointment today," The blonde said, contemplating what to do. "It's kind of a big one, too."

"Why, what's happening at it?"

"The doctor said we might be able to find out the gender," Hanna replied. She didn't look too thrilled, though. "What am I going to do? I haven't spoken to Caleb in days."

Emily padded across to her closet and pulled out a shirt. "I can always phone him for you."

"Would you?"

"Sure, why not? It's not like I have anything else to do. My life has been such a bore since we graduated. It's unreal. Are you going to find out?"

Hanna perched herself on the end of Emily's bed, where the two girls had been sleeping in the past few nights. "Find out what? Oh, the gender. Yeah, I'm not sure. I mean it would be cute and all but it would also be cool if it was a surprise."

"Well, you kind of need to make a decision. Do you want to know or not?"

Hanna hated being under pressure and said the first thing that came into her head. "Yes," she blurted out, without thinking.

"Well then, it's sorted," the former jock declared, in the midst of pulling up her jeans. "You're finding out what kind of human you will be giving birth to."

-:-

Hanna awkwardly waited by the door. Caleb was due any minute now, and Hanna was more nervous to see him than she was about the gender.

"You did call him, right?" the blonde asked, turning to Emily.

"Yes, Han. I called him. In fact, I think that's him over there," she replied. Emily pointed to a teenager in the distance walking towards the doctor's office. Hanna took a deep breath, and as Caleb arrived, put on a fake smile.

"Hi," she said, feeling uncomfortable already.

"Hey," Caleb replied. He was clearly feeling the same way.

-:-

By now, Hanna knew the routine and did was she usually did when a nurse brought her through. She lay on the bed, rolled up her shirt and made herself comfy. But unlike usual, she felt awkward with Caleb's presence.

"Hanna!" Doctor King exclaimed. "It's so good to see you again. And Caleb!" She turned to him, unaware of any tension.

The doctor walked towards the bed and took a seat.

"So, today's an exciting day!" Doctor Glenn announced as she got the equipment ready. The gel was squirted onto Hanna and she began moving the wand around. "Did you want to find out the gender?"

Hanna hesitated, then mumbled a sound that was vaguely a yes.

"Great! Let's see if the baby will let us have a peak," The doctor peered at the screen for a good couple of minutes, keeping Hanna guessing. "Aha!"

"Have you got it?" Caleb asked, standing up. He automatically took a hold of Hanna's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"It's a...

 **A/N - Keep voting for genders and names! I need more ideas for girls names!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

"It's a…girl!"

-:-

Hanna and Caleb walked out of the room separately. The awkward tension returned as soon as the appointment ended. Hanna met Emily in the waiting room, said a quiet goodbye to Caleb and left.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a mom," Hanna said as she clipped her seatbelt around her slight bump. Despite being just over 4 months pregnant, she wasn't showing that much. "This is crazy. I'm 18 and I'm going to have a daughter."

Emily chuckled and started her SUV up. It cruised down the street and the girls sat in silence until they had reached the centre of Rosewood. "So, how were things with Caleb?"

"Well at first it was awkward, then it wasn't, then it was again."

"Huh?" Emily laughed.

"I don't know. When the doctor said the gender, he held my hand and it was like we were together again. But as soon as she left the room, everything was back to being awkward."

As the raven haired teenager was about to reply, she was interrupted by the vibration of Hanna's phone. Hanna reached into her purse and pulled her IPhone out.

 **Congrats on your baby girl, Han! Let's home she doesn't inherit the fat gene. We wouldn't want another 'Hefty Hanna', would we?  
Kisses – A**

Hanna immediately turned the phone off and dropped it into her purse. She didn't say anything, but Emily saw the hurt look in her eyes.

"What was that about?" She asked, pulling into the Fields's driveway. "Was it Caleb?"

"No, it was nothing," Hanna lied. She stared out of the window and jumped out of the car the second Emily's took the keys out. Emily hastily chased after the blonde, who at this point was already running up the stairs. Luckily, Pam wasn't home, so the girls had the house to themselves.

-:-

"What if 'A' is right? What if she ends up being fat because of me? Because I used to be?"

Emily gently placed her palm on Hanna's leg, trying to reassure her. "Han, she won't. 'A' is just trying to scare you."

"Well it fucking worked. I spent too many years being fat and ugly and miserable. I would never forgive myself if my daughter turned out like that."

"She won't, Hanna, I promise. Plus, there was never anything wrong with you; you've always been gorgeous! Don't let that bitch get to you. If your little girl is anything like you, she'll be the prettiest girl in Rosewood, getting all the boys."

Hanna gave a small laugh, and reached over to her friend. "I love you, Em."

"I love you too," The raven haired replied. She smiled warmly and hugged Hanna tightly, before standing up from her bed. "Right, my mom won't be home tonight so do you want a movie night? I can call the others and we can order takeout."

"Ugh, yes please! I miss our movie nights," Hanna moaned. She did, though. Since finding out she was pregnant, she hadn't spent a night with all 4 girls. It was like torture not being able to do things like they use to just because she was pregnant.

-:-

"Hanna!" Alison exclaimed as she entered Emily's bedroom. The two blondes embraced in a long hug - they hadn't seen each other in _forever._ "How's this little babe?" Alison asked, nodding at Hanna's small bump.

"She's great," Hanna replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"She? You found out? Oh my God, Han! Congrats!"

"Why are we congratulating Hanna?" Spencer asked, walking into the bedroom. She dropped her bag by the door frame and wandered over to the blondes. Emily was in the living room, picking out movies for the girls to watch.

"It's a girl!" Hanna squealed. Spencer stared at her for a moment, trying to work out whether she was joking or not. You see, Hanna had decided to do this a few weeks back, when she was feeling in an extra jokey mood and Spencer fell for it. Finally, she realised Hanna was serious.

"Oh my God!"

At that moment, Aria walked in with Emily following shortly behind. "God, guys. I can hear your screams from my house. What's going on?"

"I'm supposing you told Spence and Ali?" Emily asked, throwing the movie cases on the bed. She had a bowl of popcorn in her hand and placed it on the bedside table.

"Told them what? Can someone tell what's happening?" Aria groaned, utterly confused as to why her friends were so excited.

"Han's having a girl!" Spencer announced.

"What? You mean a little version of Hanna? Oh my God, this is going to be so cute!"

 **A/N - So I counted up the votes I had gotten for the gender, and girl won! (It was really close though - I think there was something like 1 vote in it or something). Sorry to all those who wanted a boy, but the majority won.  
**

 **Keep commenting suggestions for names!**


	24. Chapter 24

Caleb stood in his living room with a blonde standing in front of him. He had texted Hanna to come over so they could talk, but slightly regretted it now. The silence was unnerving and the amount of tension that was wavering between the two was unbelievable. It was like they couldn't even sit in the same room with each other anymore.

"We really do need to talk about the other day," Caleb said. It had been 4 days since they decided to take a break and a week since their argument that started it all. "Ignoring each other isn't going to solve any of our problems."

Deep down, Hanna agreed but she didn't admit it. Instead, she stayed silent.

"I'm sorry that you think I was being a jerk," the brown haired teenager began. "I didn't mean for that to ever happen. I was just trying to look out for you and our baby."

Hanna's heart ached as she saw the hurt in his eyes. She had done that to him. "I never thought you were a jerk, Caleb. It was just my hormones being crazy as fuck," she answered.

"That seems to be happening a lot lately. You kept getting mad at me before that for no reason, Hanna. I don't think I can carry on like that anymore, it's too painful."

"I'm sorry," the blonde breathed. She wanted to explain that it was just because she was pregnant, but didn't want to cause a bigger argument. "I never meant to hurt you."

Caleb awkwardly looked at the blank TV screen before finalising his gaze on Hanna. She stared into his deep brown eyes and he into her dazzling blue. "I still love you," he said, all of a sudden.

"I never stopped," Hanna replied. She leaned up and kissed Caleb, gently then passionately. Caleb grabbed Hanna's neck and pulled her close, one hand on her back and one behind her head.

-:-

"I've missed you like crazy," Hanna said as she lay on Caleb's shirtless chest. She rose and fell with every breath he took, but she didn't want to move. Caleb looked down at Hanna, who was wrapped up in a white sheet to cover her naked body, and kissed her.

"I missed you too."

"Well, since we both still love each other and we both missed each other, does this mean we're back together?" the blonde asked with a hopeful grin.

"Does this answer your question?" Caleb smashed his lips against Hanna's, and rolled her body next to him. His hands cupped around her face, and he took a moment to stare. "God, you're beautiful."

As Hanna was about to answer, she felt a sudden movement from her stomach. She stopped and looked at Caleb, although he didn't know what was going on. Realizing what it was, a smile suddenly grew across her face. "I think she just kicked for the first time."

Caleb's eyes widened and his hand flew to Hanna's stomach, where he pressed them firmly. Seconds passed with nothing, but he felt a sudden flutter. "Oh my God. That's our baby."

"Actually, it's not. She isn't yours," Hanna replied. Caleb's beam disappeared and he stared at her. "I'm kidding! Jesus, you need to lighten up."

"Don't fucking do that, Hanna!" Caleb said, playfully slapping her arm. "I don't know what I'd do if she wasn't mine. I love her too much."

"Well good thing I've only ever been with one guy, then," Hanna mumbled. She knew Caleb was aware of that fact, but still found it slightly embarrassing that she had only ever slept with one person. "Anyway, I think we should tell the other's we're back together. Especially since Emily is probably wandering where the hell I am right now."

"You didn't tell her you were coming here?"

"I did," Hanna confirmed. "But considering I didn't even know we were going to have sex, I doubt she did. So she has no idea where I am."

"I think she can guess," Caleb winked.

 **A/N - Please, please, please leave some suggestions for the baby's name! Now we know it's a girl, hopefully I can create a list of girls names you have all suggested and I'll let you pick your favorite.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A month later.**

"Babe," Caleb called from the kitchen. Hanna shuffled into the door frame of the bedroom, in the midst of pulling up a skirt. At now over half way through the pregnancy, her bump was not only taking shape, but it was growing outwards. Hanna had little to wear, she need a major shopping trip with her girlfriends. "Do you have plans today? If you do, cancel them."

"Why?" Hanna asked, suspiciously. Caleb had a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye; he was definitely up to something.

"We're going shopping," He replied, flipping an egg in the frying pan. "For the baby."

"Caleb, we don't need to do that. I'm only, like, 5 months."

"5 months and 4 days to be precise."

Hanna tilted her head and smiled, before walking through to the kitchen and joining her boyfriend. Caleb let go of the pan, wrapped his arms around Hanna and rested his hands protectively on the bump. "My girls," he whispered into Hanna's ear. She turned around, smiling, and pecked him on the lips.

-:-

Hanna wandered down the aisles of Bloomingdales, in search of the baby clothes. Caleb was slugging behind, regretting entirely his decision of bringing Hanna shopping. The couple had been in at least 6 department stores already, and it wasn't even lunchtime yet. At one point, Hanna had gotten completely side tracked and began buying things for herself, wasting even more time.

"Are we done yet?" Caleb groaned as Hanna put 3 outfits in their basket. "I'm starving. Can we please eat?"

"If it'll get you to stop moaning, I suppose so," Hanna answered, rolling her eyes. They bought the last few items and headed over to the nearest McDonalds – Hanna had been majorly craving a Big Mac.

"So, I just need to go to Tiffany's to see if they have a bracelet, then we can go home, if that's okay with you," Hanna said, stuffing her face with fries. Caleb nodded reluctantly, not really wanting to go shopping for jewellery _and_ clothes. He was all shopped out; he needed some manly time.

"Can I go out tonight? I might see if Toby wants to grab a beer or something," Caleb asked as he finished his meal.

"God, we sound like a married couple. We're 18, not 40. You don't have to ask me if you can go out. Anyway, how are you going to get beers, underage much?"

"Fake ID's maybe? This baby has seriously made you forget everything."

Hanna smirked sarcastically and held her middle finger up at Caleb. As she did so, she finished her last bite of burger and stood up. Caleb followed suit, grabbing the thousands of bags and shuffling after Hanna as she headed to Tiffany's.

-:-

"I need alcohol," Hanna huffed as the couple arrived home. It was now 3 in the afternoon, and after a long day of shopping, Hanna was shattered. Caleb raised his eyebrows at her comment. "I know, I know. I can't drink. So I guess a can of soda will do."

As she cracked open the can, she joined Caleb on the couch and curled up into him. OITNB was on TV, and they both loved to watch it – neither had ever missed an episode. While the show played, Hanna began thinking about how stressful this baby was going to be. Just shopping for it was hard enough.

"Hey," Caleb said, stroking her cheek. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just the baby," Hanna replied calmly. She decided to take her mind off of the stress and think about happier things: names. "Have you got any names yet?"

"Han, we have ages to think about names," Caleb laughed.

"Well you were the one who demanded we go shopping for baby clothes. Now give me some names."

The teenager pondered for a minute, but was soon interrupted by Hanna.

"Actually, it doesn't matter," she said suddenly. Her head turned back to the TV and Caleb looked at her, confused.

"Why? Why does it suddenly not matter?"

Hanna repositioned herself on Caleb, wrapping her arms around his back and side. "Well remember a couple of months ago, before we broke up or whatever, we were talking about the gender. You said we should bet on it: if you won, you could pick the name, and if I won I could. Well, I won seeing as she's a girl, so I get to pick!"

Caleb playfully slapped her, laughing. "She is not going to be called Chanel, okay? Or Tiffany, or Prada or anything fashion related."

"You don't get a say in it," Hanna teased. She placed her hand on the bump and began talking to it. "Does he, Chanel?"

 **A/N - Since no one is giving any suggestions for names, I'm giving up on that one and picking one myself.**

 **Anyway, keep reviewing!**


	26. Chapter 26

**11 days later**

Hanna reluctantly swung her legs out of bed and padded across the room to grab her robe. She tied it over her ever growing bump, and shuffled out of the door, through to the living and slumped onto the couch.

"Morning, babe," Caleb said as she sat next to him. He had already been up for over an hour, but he wanted to give Hanna a chance to sleep it seeing as recently, she hadn't been. For the past few days, baby Rivers had been keeping Hanna up all night: morning sickness, discomfort, etcetera. "I have a surprise for you."

"Please don't say another shopping trip. I think I'm still recovering from our last one," Hanna groaned.

"I think that's the first time I've ever heard Hanna Marin complain about shopping," Caleb joked, pretending to be amazed. "Anyway, no. Here, look." He handed her a kind of envelope, one you would get from a travel agent. Hanna cautiously took it and peered inside.

"No way," The blonde said as she pulled out 2 tickets to New York. "We're going to New York?"

Caleb nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "I thought my princess deserved a holiday. It's 4 nights in Manhattan. We leave tonight."

"Oh my God! I love you so much, babe!"

-:-

The couple sat in the boarding room later that evening, their hands intertwined together. Their flight was just beginning to board, but they decided to wait close to last before taking their seats on the plane.

"Why New York?" Hanna asked randomly. Caleb looked at her, confused. "Why did you pick a holiday in New York?"

"Well, I know how much you love that city and I thought it'd be a nice getaway destination. Plus, it would give me a chance to show you something," Caleb replied, not giving anything away. He smirked as Hanna began asking him to tell her.

"Show me what? Babe, please tell me. What are you going to show me?"

"Just you wait and see."

"Final boarding call for flight 731 to New York," a voice bellowed from a speaker. Caleb, still smiling, stood up and grabbed Hanna's hand, pulling her up with him. He dragged her through to the plane and spent the next hour being asked the same question over and over again.

-:-

"I love it!" Hanna squealed as the pair arrived in their hotel room later that evening. She turned to Caleb and took a hold of both of his hands, bringing him closer. "Thank you so much, babe."

"You're welcome," he smiled. "Can we get changed, get into bed and watch a movie?"

"Only if there's ice cream involved," Hanna replied, grinning. She had begged Caleb to buy her a tub of chunky monkey when they landed in the JFK airport, and he reluctantly agreed. Caleb rolled his eyes, but handed her the bag.

2 hours later, Hanna was laying on Caleb's chest, with her hand clasped in his. Caleb's other hand was resting on the bump, and Hanna loved it. He was already so protective over their daughter, it was adorable.  
The credits rolled down the screen of The Notebook and Hanna sat up. Her pot of ice cream fell to the floor and she giggled, laughing at how much she had eaten.

"I think I'm going to sleep," she announced, quickly tying her hair into a messy pony tail. "I know how much this devil child will keep me awake tonight."

"I love you," Caleb said as he gave her a goodnight kiss. Hanna smiled sleepily, and rested her head on his chest. In a matter of seconds, she was asleep.

-:-

"Can we go to Central Park, please, please, please?" Hanna begged the next morning. The couple had just finished breakfast, which Caleb had ordered from room service. It had been a nice continental breakfast, just what Hanna wanted.

"This afternoon," Caleb replied, jumping out of bed. He grabbed a pair of jeans from his case and began putting them on. "I need to show you that thing this morning, though."

"Really?" Hanna exclaimed, excitedly. The whole journey to New York had consisted of her asking Caleb what he wanted to show her, and she was dying to know.

"Yes," he laughed. "But I'm not taking you in your pyjamas."

Hanna manged to change in less than hour – a world record for her. She had a pair of jeans that barely stretched over her bump on, a peach coloured top and a pair of black Chelsea boots. Her makeup was just a light dusting of natural colors: quick and simple and her long bob was tucked behind her ears.

Caleb hailed a cab, and directed it to take the couple somewhere Hanna had never heard of before, and she knew _a lot_ of places in New York.

-:-

"So," Caleb began. "What do you think?"

Hanna gazed around the room she and Caleb were standing in. It was a huge bedroom, just one of the many rooms in this large, empty penthouse that overlooked Manhattan. She was in awe: it was beautiful.

"It's amazing," The blonde smiled. "But why are we here?"

"This is our new home," Caleb announced. Hanna's jaw immediately dropped and she stared at Caleb with big, wide eyes.

"W-what?"

"A home…a house…you know, that thing people live in. This is ours. If you want it to be, I mean," Caleb's face was a huge grin; he loved surprising Hanna.

"We…us…this?" Hanna stuttered. She slowly walked over to the window and looked out, watching people going to-and-from work. "We can live here?"

Caleb nodded, and followed Hanna to the window. "This is all ours," he said, dragging his hand through the air, referring to the apartment. It was 2 stories: it had a huge living room, a kitchen more extravagant than Hanna could ever imagine, 4 bedrooms, all fitted with en suites. It was more than Hanna had ever wanted.

 **A/N - Thank you to those of you who did suggest some names, I really appreciate it. I've put together a list of all the suggested girl names, as well as a few of my own (mine are the ones in italic). The two with the most votes will be the first and second names, so get voting! Pick your favorite from the list!**

 **Isla  
Malia  
Kendall  
Tiff  
Rose  
Sophia  
Eva  
Sky  
Gabriella  
Sage  
Teah  
 _Chanel (because why not)  
Elena  
Alexis  
Lexus_**


	27. Chapter 27

"Hanna, can you please come home?" Ashley begged over the phone.

Hanna rolled her eyes, tired of the conversation. "I already told you, I don't want to speak to you!"

"It won't take long. Just 2 minutes, that's all."

Eventually, Hanna agreed, though it was very reluctant. She only said yes so her mother would stop asking, but she didn't actually care what she wanted. If it was her choice, Hanna would remove any trace that Ashley was related to her.

Half an hour later, Hanna stepped through the Marin house's front door. She gazed around the house. She hadn't been back since collecting her final boxes all those months ago and it felt strange to be back. Hanna's thoughts were interrupted when the echo of heels filled the hallway.

"Wow," Ms. Marin said, staring at her daughter's bump. "You're getting so big!"

"Cut the crap, mom. Why did you want me here?"

"I wanted to apologise for everything. For kicking you out, for being so unsupportive of the baby. I'm sorry, honey. I really am."

Hanna looked at her mother, unsure of what to think. "Do you expect me to forgive you?"

"Not right away," Ashley replied. She looked hopefully at Hanna, but Hanna avoided eye contact and glanced anywhere but at her. "But I hope, over time, that we can somehow put this whole thing behind us."

"You made me homeless when I was 18 just because I accidently got pregnant and you think I'll forgive you?" A sudden build of anger grew inside Hanna. Before she had a sudden outburst, she thought it'd be best to leave, so turned towards the door and left without saying anything else.

-:-

Caleb was waiting in the apartment for Hanna's return and immediately jumped out of his chair when she unlocked the door. He knew where she was going, and was eager to know what Ashley wanted.

"Hey," Hanna said, closing the front door. She walked towards him, pecked him on the lips and headed off to the kitchen.

"So?"

"What?" the blonde replied, acting dumb. She opened the refrigerator door and pulled out leftovers.

"Hanna…"

"She just wanted to apologise," Hanna answered coolly. Caleb looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Why are you being so calm about this?"

"Because it doesn't bother me," she placed the meal in the microwave and focused her gaze on her boyfriend. "Look, I have no intentions of ever forgiving her, so why should I let it make me crazy?"

Caleb shuffled over to join Hanna, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "She's your mom though, Han," he said, kissing her forehead. "Don't you think you should give her a chance?"

Hanna pulled away, looking shocked. "After everything she did, you think I should let her back into my life?"

"I'm just saying you shouldn't make any hasty decisions that you might regret later on," the brown haired teenager replied. The microwave beeped and he took out the meal for Hanna. "Are you going to take it?"

The blonde warily took the plate and shuffled over to the table, baffled at Caleb's response. She thought he'd back her up, considering he knew what Ashley had done, but clearly she was wrong.

"Don't get mad, babe," Caleb said, sitting on the chair to the left of Hanna. "I just want you to make the right choice. It might not be forgiving her, but then again, it might be doing just that."

-:-

2 hours later, Hanna was doing something she'd convinced herself not to do for the past 3 months. She was standing in the kitchen where, just a few months ago, she would eat breakfast, lunch and dinner. It suddenly dawned on the blonde how rapidly things had changed. It a matter of days, Hanna went from having a warm, loving house and a mother who cared for her, to being a pregnant, homeless teenager without any parents to lean on for support.

"I just wanted to come and tell you that I talked to Caleb, and he made me realize that maybe I was a bit quick to jump to conclusions. I'm not saying I've forgiven you for kicking me out and I might never will, but I shouldn't have said it was a definite no." Hanna looked at her mother's face and was surprised by the reaction. She thought Ashley would look unimpressed but instead there was a big beam.

"I love you, Hanna!" Ms. Marin exclaimed. She grabbed her daughter's arms to pull her in for a hug, but Hanna pulled away and shook her head. Sheepishly, Ashley looked away. "I'm sorry, baby. I really am."

Hanna nodded in understanding but decided it was the right time to leave so said a quick goodbye and left her mother's house. She was surprised by the way she felt leaving; she felt almost proud of herself for being so mature. God, this night was just full of surprises.

 **A/N - Thank you to those of you who suggested some names, I really appreciate it. I've put together a list of all the suggested girl names, as well as a few of my own (mine are the ones in italic). The two with the most votes will be the first and second names, so get voting! Pick your favorite from the list!**

 **Isla  
Malia  
Kendall  
Tiff  
Rose  
Sophia  
Eva  
Sky  
Gabriella  
Sage  
Teah  
 _Chanel (because why not)  
Elena  
Alexis  
Lexus_**


	28. Chapter 28

**October – 3 months later.**

"A little more to the left," Hanna directed. Toby and Caleb repositioned the cabinet, and after 30 minutes of trying to make it perfect, Hanna was happy. "Perfect! I think that's it."

The blonde glanced around the now-furnished penthouse. It had taken nearly 4 months, but the teenage couple were finally moving into their dream home. Hanna couldn't help but think how rapidly the relationship was moving; they were having a baby together, living in New York together…Hanna hadn't expected any of it to happen until she was at least 30, if ever.

"Remind me why you haven't moved a single box?" Caleb asked, panting from the hard work. He had spent the entire morning trying to manoeuvre the designer couch to the top floor of the apartment block, along with Toby. The afternoon was spent rearranging the living room every time Hanna spotted something she didn't like. It was a gruelling and tiresome job.

Hanna placed her hands on her stomach and smiled. "Because I, my dear, am carrying an extra 20 pounds and it would probably kill me to add one more ounce."

Caleb rolled his eyes, before chucking an empty box into the corner. Toby came up behind and patted him on the back.

"So I think I'm going get going," he said, grabbing his bag. "My flight's early tomorrow morning and I'm shattered."

"Okay, mate," Caleb replied, giving his friend a manly hug. "Cheers for today."

Toby nodded and reached in to give Hanna a hug. "Yeah, thank you so much for all your help!" Hanna exclaimed, agreeing with Caleb. "We couldn't have done it without you."

" _We_?" Caleb asked. Hanna replied by flipping him off, and turned back to Toby.

"Tell Spence she _needs_ to come and visit."

-:-

Hanna collapsed onto the couch, sighing. If this baby was doing anything, it was definitely tiring her out. On some days, after just minutes of walking, she needed to sit down. It was crazy.

"I want food," Hanna muttered, hoping Caleb would hear her. He was in the kitchen grabbing a can of beer, and his head turned around.

"Oh yeah?" he replied, smiling. Hanna constantly wanted food, just one of the many side effects of being pregnant. "What is it tonight? Mexican? Chinese?"

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows and pondered. After minutes of thinking, and minutes of Caleb patiently waiting for her answer, she finally announced, "I think I want Indian tonight."

"Indian it is."

An hour later, Hanna and Caleb sat in their newly furnished penthouse, watching OITNB while eating curries. The couple hadn't eaten a home cooked meal in what felt like weeks, and it was starting to rub off on Hanna. She picked at her Tikka Masala, only eating the chicken.

"Han, I thought you wanted Indian," Caleb said, noticing her odd actions. Hanna sighed and placed the box down on the pinewood coffee table. Hanna had wanted in the perfect position: in perfect reaching distance from the couch, but also close enough to the TV so she could pile up her movie cases on it. "What's up?"

"I'm not sure," she huffed. "I'm just not hungry anymore."

Caleb eyed his girlfriend suspiciously; ever since he found out about her bulimia, he was constantly worried that it would start up at the slightest thing.

"Hey," Hanna began, interrupting Caleb's train of thought. "Have you realised that since we moved here, I haven't got a single text from 'A'?"

"Maybe that bitch is finally done with you, done with us."

"Mhm, maybe," Hanna mumble, not thoroughly convinced. Maybe A was just planning something big…

 **Thank you to those of you who did suggest some names, I really appreciate it. I've put together a list of all the suggested girl names, as well as a few of my own (mine are the ones in italic). The two with the most votes will be the first and second names, so get voting! Pick your favorite from the list!**

 **Isla  
Malia  
Kendall  
Tiff  
Rose  
Sophia  
Eva  
Sky  
Gabriella  
Sage  
 _Chanel  
Elena  
Alexis  
_**


	29. Chapter 29

Alison grabbed Emily's hand as the pair hopped out of the cab and onto the busy streets of New York City. Despite only being 18, the two girls had managed to come up with enough bucks to afford a weekend stay in the city and they had never been more excited. The last time they were here...well, let's just say it wasn't the best time. What with the incident involving Aria and Shana, all 5 girls had tried to forget about it, but it was easier for some than others. It also happened to be the day that Alison came out of hiding for good, and that would always be memorable for her.

"Oh my God," Emily said, weaving her way through angry New Yorkers. "There are so many people here." She dragged her shiny black suitcase behind her and wheeled it in between people, accidently catching it on a passer-by's foot. "Oops," she giggled. The blonde and brunette finally crossed the street and found themselves at their weekend residency: a reasonably cheap Hilton hotel.

"Hi, we have a double room booked for the weekend," Alison said to the receptionist as they finally reached the lobby. A rather plump woman asked for a name. "It should be under Alison DiLaurentis."

Emily and Ali were given the key cards to their room, and they scurried off to find it. After a hectic afternoon of train journeys, bustling through crowds and trying to find their way around New York, they were both shattered.

Alison dropped her case down and immediately hurried to the bed of the left. Emily did the same, but to the right and collapsed onto it. "I need to sleep," she announced. But all of a sudden, she arose and sat up. "Wait, I need to hang my costume up."

As Emily padded over to her case, Alison admired the way the brunette walked. It was so… _perfect._ "Oh yeah! What is it again?"

"A cat," the former jock replied, grinning. She pulled out a tight looking leather cat suit and hung it up inside the hotel room's wardrobe. A pair of ears were then taken out and placed on the table, then came the heels. "These are 6 inches and I can't walk in them to save my life. But they look pretty cute so…"

"Em," Alison laughed. She stood up, and too began unloading her outfit. It was a vampire: a black dress, black tights and heels, a fake nose ring and a lot of dark makeup. She had never been so excited to wear a costume before, but she adored this one.

Halloween was just under 24 hours away, and Emily and Alison needed to get the outfits perfect. The girls, along with Spencer, Toby, Aria, Ezra, Hanna and Caleb, were heading to a major party downtown. It was supposed to be one of the biggest raves in the city and Caleb had, somehow, been invited by a guy from work. He had immediately told Hanna, who despite being 7 months pregnant, lapped up the idea of going. She had then told the girls, who had told their partners and soon the whole group were coming to New York for Halloween.

"I can't believe Han still wants to go," The blonde said, laying out her makeup. "I mean, she gets tired from just walking up the stairs. Imagine what she's going to be like at an all-night party."

"This is Hanna we're talking about," Emily replied. "She'll find a way to cope."

-:-

Spencer and Toby jumped out of Peter Hastings' SUV and darted into the hotel. He had only dropped the pair off because he had a big case in New York and was needed, but Spencer would have rather taken the train any day. Peter insisted though, claiming he hadn't spent much time with Spencer since she went off to college. It was true, the brunette had only seen her parents twice since leaving for Georgetown, but she preferred it that way.

20 minutes later, the couple were standing in their room, unpacking. In typical Spencer Hastings style, she had to hang up her clothes, although they were only in the city for 3 days. "I'm so glad we're doing this," she said, closing the lid of her suitcase. "We're all so scattered across the country, I feel like we're all drifting apart."

"Well that's what college does to you," Toby answered, slightly rudely. He was still a little annoyed that he was having to miss work for a party, but Spencer had begged him to come. He was still getting used to his new job in Georgetown, and was adamant that this looked bad. "But I'm sure you aren't. The 5 of you have been through so much together, I would be surprised if you didn't stay friends."

"Well either way, I don't want to think about it. Anyway, do you want to see my costume?"

Toby turned around and smiled, letting her know he did. Spencer had had this weird thing that ever since she chose her Halloween outfit, Toby wasn't allowed to see it until they were in New York.

"Okay," The brunette said, reaching for it. "It's a slutty cowgirl," she laughed.

It was a tiny denim skirt, a cropped, short sleeved red and white plaid shirt, a cowgirl hat and a pair of white boots that came to the calve.

Toby was grinning," I can't believe it." The teenager pulled out his own costume, which happened to be a western rancher outfit. He had a blue plaid shirt, a brown coat, a pair of denim jeans and some black cowboy boots. Spencer was giggling, finding it funny that despite not knowing each other's ideas, they managed to match. "See, great minds think alike."

-:-

"Aria!" Hanna squealed as she opened the door. She found the petite brunette dressed in a Snow White dress, but it was definitely a lot shorter than the original. In fact, it barely covered her thighs. "Wow, you look amazing."

"I could say the same thing about you!" Aria replied, looking Hanna up and down. The blonde didn't seem to have minded that she had a large ball shape in the way, and managed to make her zombie costume work.

Ezra followed his girlfriend through into Hanna and Caleb's penthouse, and the couple both stood in awe as they entered the living room.

"Tell me again," Ezra said. "How can two 18 year old's afford a place like this?"

"Yeah, it's like y'all are 30 or something," Aria added, smiling. She had perched herself on the couch and was picking up a pile of magazines that were scattered across the table.

 **A/N -** **Thank you to those of you who suggested some names, I really appreciate it. I've put together a list of all the suggested girl names, as well as a few of my own (mine are the ones in italic). The two with the most votes will be the first and second names, so get voting! Pick your favorite from the list!**

 **Isla  
Malia  
Kendall  
Tiff  
Rose  
Sophia  
Eva  
Sky  
Gabriella  
Sage  
 _Chanel (because why not)  
Elena  
Alexis  
_**


	30. Chapter 30

Spencer, Toby, Aria, Ezra, Emily, Alison, Hanna and Caleb all hopped out of the cab, which was parked in front of a club that was streaming with people in costumes. There was everything from a fairy to the Hulk, and it was definitely an odd sight. The group proceeded to wander in, and after showing their fake ID's, were blasted with music echoing around the space. Drunks staggered around, and Hanna felt slightly envious: she'd do anything for a drink right now.

"I'm just going to use the restroom," Alison yelled over the music. Emily and Hanna nodded, but Aria scurried off with her. It was already getting hot and stuffy in the club, a lethal mixture for a pregnant woman.

"I need to get some water," Hanna said. She squeezed, as best she could, her way through the crowds of dressed up people and landed at the bar, where she sat – more like collapsed – onto the stool. After asking the bar tender for a glass of cold water, she began to feel uncomfy. Her lower back was hurting, and she felt a pain shoot through her. _Must be those stupid fake contraction things the doctor was talking about,_ Hanna thought to herself. Doctor King had nattered on about the false contractions, but Hanna hadn't paid much attention.

"Hey," Caleb said, coming to join Hanna at the bar. He rested his palm on her shoulder and sat beside her. "Are you okay? We've only been here 10 minutes and you're already sitting down."

"Well that's what happens when you're the size of a whale. And yes, I'm okay," Hanna replied, the first bit intending to be sarcasm. Her use of sarcasm had doubled throughout her pregnancy: it was the hormones.

Caleb reached for the blonde's hand and picked it up. "Come and dance with me," he smiled. Hanna moaned and retrieved her hand. "Come on babe, just one dance? You're not going to leave me to bump and grind with those losers, do you?" Caleb joked, referring to the others who were dancing in the middle.

Hanna reluctantly placed her glass down and was dragged by Caleb to where the others were partying. She had just begun to loosen up, and actually enjoy herself, when another pain shot through her. This one was more intense, and caused her to double over slightly.

"Han?" Caleb asked, seeing her grab her stomach. "Han, are you alright?"

Hanna nodded, and weakly smiled, still holding her bump. "It's nothing, just a small pain."

The blonde shook it off, and went back to dancing with her friends. But throughout the night, she was getting more and more of the pains, and they becoming more and more frequent.

It got to the point when she collapsed onto the floor. Caleb was using the restroom, and it was only Emily still on the dancefloor. She saw the blonde in a heap, cradling her stomach.

"Oh my God," she yelled. "Hanna!"

Everyone in the club quietened down as the raven haired teenager's shrieks echoed around. Alison recognised Emily's voice and came running, finding Emily attempting to pull Hanna up. The fellow blonde grabbed Hanna's other arm and together, they heaved her up and carried her outside.

"What's wrong, Han? What happened?" Em asked as they reached fresh air. Hanna was panting hard, trying to swallow the pain.

"My…stomach," she stuttered, pointing at her belly.

"Is it the baby?" Alison questioned, panicked. The blonde gave a slight nod, causing Emily to panic, too. "Oh my God. Where's Caleb? Someone get Caleb!"

Aria burst out of the doors, wanting to know what the fuss was about. She was drunk, and had heard that someone had been carried outside, not aware that it was her own friend. "Hanna?" she slurred, focusing her vision. "What's wrong?"

"Aria, go and get Caleb," Emily demanded. Aria stood there gormlessly, too drunk to realize what was going on. "Now!"

But at that moment, Caleb shot outside. "Oh my God, Hanna!"

The brown haired teenager darted towards his girlfriend, who now had tears rolling down her cheeks. The pain was becoming unbearable; she needed to get to hospital.

"I'm calling 911," A voice said from the doorway. People began crowding around them as Hanna collapsed again. This time, Caleb was there to get her back onto her feet and held her in his arms.

Spencer and Toby were nowhere to be found, and soon the ambulance arrived. Emily and Alison called them both one last time, before coming to the decision that they would be able to make their own way to the hospital. Caleb went in the ambulance with Hanna, but the two girls were made to follow behind.

-:-

"Hanna Marin, 18 years old, 7 months pregnant, complaining of sharp stomach pains," a paramedic said as Hanna was wheeled in. A nurse nodded to everything he was saying, writing it all down on a clipboard. The blonde was handed over to a team of doctors who immediately began examining her.

"Okay, Hanna, it looks like you're in labor, but considering your waters haven't broken yet, we're going to try and stop it, okay?" A doctor announced. Hanna was now on pain relief, and was feeling a lot better. She nodded in understanding but gripped Caleb's hand tight.

2 hours later, the pain was still lingering around. The doctors were yet to come up with a mix of medication that would stop Hanna's premature labor. As Hanna tried to reposition herself on the uncomfortable bed, she felt a trickle down her leg.

"Oh, shit," she said.

-:-

An emergency cesarean was performed on Hanna after her waters broke. She was forced to have the baby 2 months early, despite her various protests. Caleb wasn't allowed with her throughout the procedure due to Hanna being put under sedation. Instead, he was made to wait in the waiting room, and paced up and down for what felt like hours.

"Caleb Rivers?" A voice called. Caleb shot around and saw the doctor who had been performed the surgery standing there. "Hanna's out of surgery and is now recovering. You're welcome to see her at any time."

 **A/N - THIS IS ONE OF YOUR LAST CHANCES TO VOTE FOR NAMES!**

 **The two with the most votes will be the first and second names, so get voting! Pick your favorite from the list!I've taken the names out that had none or only one vote. You can vote for the name as many times as you want!  
**

 **Isla  
Malia  
Kendall  
Tiff  
Rose  
Sophia  
Sky  
**


	31. Chapter 31

As Caleb shuffled into the hospital room, he saw Hanna lying on the bed, looking weaker than ever. Her bump had shrunk ever so slightly, but her face was puffy. Her usually light tanned skin was pale and her makeup had been removed, making her look a ghostly colour. Caleb hastily hurried over to the bed and grabbed Hanna's hand, squeezing it tightly – he never wanted to let go.

In his hand, Caleb felt fingers twitch and soon a soft groan came from Hanna. She took a shuddered breath and squinted eyes before opening them completely. The sharp pain was gone, but it had been replaced by a dull, aching one. She brought her hand to where it hurt, and suddenly remembered why she was here.

"The baby," she mumbled, still coming around. "Where's the baby?"

Before Caleb had the chance to tell Hanna he didn't know, the creaking of the door filled the room. The same doctor as before entered, and smiled at the couple.

"Hanna," he began. "How are you feeling?"

Hanna repositioned herself slightly and pulled herself up. "Um, I've been better. But that doesn't matter, is the baby okay?"

"Miss Marin, unfortunately, you were in premature labour and we had to perform an emergency –"

"I don't care about that. All I want to know is my fucking baby okay?" The blonde demanded angrily. The outburst shocked Hanna herself – she thought the hormones were supposed to finish when you had the baby…

"Your daughter is in the neonatal intensive-care unit," The doctor began. Hanna and Caleb both breathed a silent breath of relief: at least she had survived. "But due to being 2 months premature, she is suffering from many conditions. It didn't help the fact that she was already underweight."

"Already underweight?" Caleb asked. It was the first he had heard of the baby being underweight. "As in she was underweight before she was even born? Han, did you know about this?"

"No! Why was she underweight?"

"Your doctor should have told you. But we haven't found a specific reason; it just looks like she wasn't getting all the nutrients she needed."

Hanna tightened her grip on Caleb's hand. He brought his other to the bed and placed it on top, stroking her trembling fingers with his thumb.

"We're doing everything we can, but you should prepare yourself for the worst."

It felt like a thousand bricks had fallen onto Hanna's chest. She wandered her eyes away from the doctor and stared into blank space, the words playing constantly in her head. _…prepare yourself for the worst._ Considering she never wanted to be a mother, Hanna never thought that she would feel this way such a small _thing._ Throughout nearly half of her pregnancy, she didn't even want this baby and now, here it is, and all Hanna wanted to do was wrap her arms around the tiny human. She hadn't even met it yet and she was already loved her more than she thought was possible.

"Han," Caleb said, moving his hand from her hand to her arm. "It'll be okay."

"How do you know that?" Hanna yelled. "How do you know that it'll be okay? You can't predict the fucking future, Caleb. Our baby, our very own baby, is fighting for her life right now and no one knows if she'll even make it through the night. So, no, it'll not be okay!"

Caleb retracted his hand and awkwardly let it hang off the chair. "You can't think like that, Hanna. We have to think positively, _both_ of us, for her sake more than anyone's."

A tear slipped down Hanna's cheek but she didn't bother wiping it away like she normally would. Instead, she let more follow and soon it seemed like she was weeping oceans. Hanna hated doing this; letting people see her upset and crying was not her idea of a good thing.

-:-

2 hours later, there had been no update on the state of the premature little girl. After Caleb spent 30 minutes calming Hanna down, she slowly drifted off into a sleep. Her eyes fluttered and Caleb knew she was dreaming. He smiled as he stared at his beautiful girlfriend. Her face was pale and bare, but in Caleb's eyes, she had never looked so perfect.

A sudden swarm of nurses and doctors speeded past the hospital room. Caleb gently let go of Hanna's hand and walked towards the window. They were all headed in the direction of the NICU. _What if it's the baby_ , Caleb thought. Panic swept through him. He couldn't bear the thought of something happening to her, especially as he hadn't even met her yet.

"Caleb," Hanna mumbled sleepily. He turned around and saw Hanna awaking, pulling herself into a reclining position. "What are you doing?"

Caleb knew better than to tell Hanna; she didn't need any more stress added. "Nothing. Just people-watching." He shuffled back over to the bed, and smiled warmly. Hanna smiled back, and Caleb swore it radiated around the whole room, just like always.

"I had a thought," The blonde announced. "We should pick a name for her."

"A name?"

"Yeah. I mean, if something were to happen to her-"

"Don't think like that, babe," Caleb interrupted, seeing the hurt in Hanna's eyes.

But she carried on, and blinked away the tears that were growing. "If something were to happen to her, I would want her to be already christened. And to be christened, she needs to be christened with an actual name."

"Oh," The brown haired teenager replied, surprised at Hanna's thought. He had figured it would be too hard for her to talk about, so had anticipated the conversation would have happened a while down the line. "Okay then. Do you have any names in mind?"

Hanna shook her head. "No, but Spencer had some good ideas when we talked about it a month back. I'll call her. When does she go back to college?"

"Han, everyone is still here, in New York," Caleb answered, surprising Hanna. She had assumed they would all go back as planned, which was supposed the day after the party, which was also today. "The girls refused to leave until they knew you and the baby were okay."

"Well it looks like they'll be here a while," Hanna muttered to herself. "I'll call Aria. Hand me my cell?"

 **A/N- THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO VOTE!**

 **Thank you to those of you who did suggest some names, I really appreciate it. I've put together a list of all the suggested girl names, as well as a few of my own (mine are the ones in italic). The two with the most votes will be the first and second names, so get voting! Pick your favorite from the list!**

 **Isla  
Malia  
Kendall  
Tiff  
Rose  
Sophia  
Eva  
Sky**


	32. authors note

i'm calling this an author's note but it isn't really an author's note but anyway here we go

you guys have been great and have given your votes for the name for the baby but im kinda stuck now because there are similar amounts of votes for each name so im gonna narrow it down to 4 names, and you need to pick your favorite 2!

malia  
isla  
rose  
sky/skye

vote for the two names you like the most. the names with the most votes become the first and middle!


	33. Chapter 32

The next day, Alison, Aria, Emily and Spencer arrive at the hospital, eager to see their friend. Hanna had called Aria, who had begged for a visit, and Hanna reluctantly agreed. She figured she could handle a couple of hours with them.

"Han!" Emily said the second she opened the door. Her feet bounded over to the bed, and she wrapped her strong, jock arms around the blonde, a little too tightly. Hanna winced as Emily accidently dug into her stiches on the lower stomach, and the raven haired teenager pulled away sheepishly. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I forgot."

After greeting the other 3 girls, they all pulled up chairs in front of Hanna's bed. They were all thinking the same thing, but all thought that if they asked, it would trigger an upset.

Hanna finally broke the silence and answered the question without even being asked. "She's in intensive care. She's really small, too small I guess. I don't know, they've got her hooked up to a, um, a life support machine and other stuff."

"Have you seen her?" Aria asked softly. Hanna was chewing on her bottom lip, blinking the tears away. She shook her head and looked up. "Oh Han, I'm so sorry."

Spencer, eager to lighten the mood, perked up. "So, did you and Caleb decide on a name?"

"No," Hanna replied. "I was kind of hoping you guys would help me out with that one."

-:-

Hours later, they had created a list of the 'in' names of this year, the hottest names of this year, the prettiest, the weirdest and the most unique. Alison had helped Hanna narrow it down to just 10 names, but they couldn't get any further than that.

Emily glanced up at the clock as her friends scribbled things down. "Guys, we really need to get going."

Simultaneously, Aria, Spencer and Alison looked at the clock and moaned.

"We'll see you tomorrow though, okay Han?" Aria reassured.

"No you won't," Hanna replied, shaking her head as she did so.

All 4 girls had the same confused look on their faces. "Why not?" Spencer asked.

"Because you're all going back to Rosewood, then going back to college," Hanna demanded. She didn't need the guilt of making her friends fail on top of everything else.

"Han, we don't need to go back just yet. We've all asked for some time off for an emergency," Spencer said, padding over to the bed. She rested her hand on Hanna's arm and smiled.

"Nope," The blonde uttered. "I will not be the reason you guys fail college. Go home, seriously. I'm okay here, I've got Caleb."

"We aren't leaving you, Hanna," Aria said firmly. "We're staying in New York for as long as we're needed."

"Guys, please. I really want you to be able to enjoy your first year of college, and that doesn't include staying here nursing me. I have a boyfriend for that."

"Hanna, we are not leaving," Alison chimed in before anyone else could.

"Fine then, I'll have to drag you all back to Pennsylvania myself. Stitches and all."

-:-

Hanna had finally persuaded the girls to go back to college. It had taken another hour, but she had finally done it. She was determined for her friends to have the best college experience possible, seeing as she wouldn't be able to.

"Hey, babe," Caleb said as he entered the room. He was carrying a cup of steaming coffee, and Hanna had never been so jealous in her life. She thought that after you gave birth, everything would go back to normal: you would be able to have caffeine again, your stomach would go back, your hormones would calm the fuck down. But boy was she wrong.

"Ooh!" Hanna shrieked, a sudden thought coming to mind. "I have an idea for a name!"

"Go on," Caleb chuckled, sitting his coffee down on the cabinet by the window.

"Well, I was talking with the girls and Spence mentioned something about boy names used on girls, like hers is. I really liked that idea and there was one name that popped into my head."

"What was it?" Caleb asked. He sat on the chair that was positioned to the left of the bed and sipped his drink.

"Dylan."

"Dylan for a girl?"

Hanna nodded with a grin on her face. "I also had an idea for a middle name: Chanel. Dylan Chanel!"

"No. Absolutely not. I told you our daughter will not be called Chanel. Whether that's her first name, middle name, 10th middle name, I don't care. The same goes for Tiffany, or Prada or Gucci or whatever the hell you come up with that is remotely fashion related."

"Actually you're right. Dylan Chanel wouldn't work; it reminds me too much of Disney Channel. How about I'll think of some names, you think of some names and we'll pick one from each other's list and that'll be her name!"

Caleb sighed but nodded. "Fine, but I swear..."

"I know, I know. No stupid names."

-:-

"Really, Hanna? You really want our daughter to be called Season?"

Why not?" Hanna groaned. She had been searching unusual baby names for what felt like hours, and was now showing Caleb her favourite. "It's unique and no-one else has it." Caleb rolled his eyes in reply. "Okay, let's see what you came up with."

Caleb handed Hanna his phone, and showed her the 7 names that he had written on his notes. Hanna scanned through them, making facial expressions as she read.

"So we can't have a child called Season but we can have one called Sheba? Hell no. I think we need to look together, and then maybe we'll agree."

Finally, hours after starting to think about it, Hanna and Caleb had made a decision. They both adored the name; it was perfect.

The blonde, in her typical ways, chose to let everyone know the name by sending out the big announcement via text.

She and Caleb had managed to get a trip down to the NICU, where they were able to stand outside the room and see their daughter through the first time. She was beautiful, despite being seen through a window. Hanna arose from her wheelchair and leaned on the glass, taking in every second she could. At 18, she never thought it was possible for her to have a child, but at that precise moment, she wouldn't have had it any other way.  
The infant was tiny and fragile. When the doctor said she was small, he wasn't kidding. Although she was 2 months premature, she was about a month behind the average weight, so looked like she was 3 months premature.

Hanna attached the one and only image she had been able to capture of the baby and added the name as a caption.

 _Malia Rose Rivers  
_

Malia was found on a website by Caleb. He had been scrolling through the most unique names of 2015, and came across this one. When shown, Hanna claimed she immediately fell in love with it.  
Hanna chose Rose. After seeing her daughter's face, seeing how petite and fragile she was, she knew Rose was the right name for her.  
Of course, little Malia was going to have Caleb's last name.

 **A/N - So baby Rivers finally has a name! Thank you to everyone who voted for names! The voting actually worked out with Rose having 1 more vote than Malia but I didn't think Rose Malia sounded as good as Malia Rose.**

 **Anyway, make sure to keep reviewing! We're nearly at the end of the story :(**


	34. Chapter 34

The tree glistened in the corner, standing tall next to the wall length window. Snow was settled on the outside window, as well as covering New York City like a blanket. Some might call it a winter wonderland.

Hanna sat by the tree in her Christmas onesie, watching Caleb cradle their sleeping daughter. Malia had been home for 3 days and Hanna had never seen Caleb so hands on with anything before. He barely left her side; he even stayed in her nursery as she slept.

It was Christmas morning, Hanna's favorite day of the year. It was the first Christmas she had spent in New York, the first Christmas she had spent away from her mom and Rosewood, and the first Christmas she had spent alone with Caleb – well as alone as you can get with a one month old.

"This one is for you, Han," Caleb said, passing a perfectly wrapped small box. He had placed Malia in a bassinet that was given to them by Claudia, Caleb's mother.

Hanna smiled and gratefully took the gist, eagerly unwrapping it. As she threw the wrapping paper to the side, she opened the box and gasped. It was a diamond ring that twinkled in the light.

"Caleb…" the blonde mumbled. Her mouth was still hanging open and she was staring at the piece of jewellery.

Next thing Hanna knew, Caleb was kneeling in front of her, carefully taking the ring from the box that was still in Hanna's hand.

"Hanna, will you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife?"

Thousands of thoughts blasted through Hanna's head at once. They were only 18. That was way too soon to be engaged, right? Although, they did have a baby together…but that was no reason to get married. It was crazy, the whole thing.

"Yes," Hanna whispered. Caleb's eyes widened and Hanna's heart melted. A smile grew across her face and the ring was slid onto her finger. Caleb wrapped his arms around his girlfri– fiancee and kissed her passionately. Hanna's mind finally caught up with her heart and she realized what she was doing. "One thing though," she said, pulling away from Caleb's kiss. "We don't have to get married straight away, do we?"

"Of course not," Caleb replied, still beaming. "I just want everyone to know you're mine. All mine."

Hanna smiled and cupped his head in her hands, pulling him back for another kiss. For a split second, the couple forgot that they had so much responsibility and acted as they used to, only a year ago. Malia didn't like that though, and reminded the pair that she was in the room with a sudden loud wail. Hanna silently tutted as Caleb shuffled over to the young infant. This baby was _seriously_ an attention hogger.

"What's wrong, Lia?" Caleb said, speaking in a baby voice. He pulled her out of the bassinet and began rocking her from side to side. "Are you hungry? Do you want mommy?"

The blonde shot her eyes over to Caleb and willed that he wouldn't give the baby to her. It didn't work though, and Caleb was soon handing Malia over to Hanna. She awkwardly took a hold of her daughter but wasn't sure what to do. Malia seemed perfectly content just lying in her mother's arms, as for the first time ever, she stopped crying when Hanna held her.

"Oh my God," The blonde mumbled. "She stopped crying. She actually stopped crying!"

"You are her mom, Hanna. Why wouldn't she stop crying?" Caleb said, slightly laughing.

"She's never stopped crying when she's been given to me before. Normally I just make her cry more."

"Is this why you've been acting so odd since she came home? Because she cries when she's with you?"

Hanna stopped for a moment, looking at Caleb. She then proceeded to sit down on the couch, carefully keeping firm grips on the baby. "I didn't think it would be so hard to bond with her. I mean, she's my daughter, I'm supposed to be the one who sees to her every time she cries and I'm supposed to be the one who stops her from crying, not starts it."

"Han, if you think about it, she spent a month of her life seeing a specific nurse every day. The first time she saw you, she was over a month old and she had no clue you were her mother. Babies are smarter than you think," Caleb explained, perching himself beside Hanna and Malia. His hand gently stroked the baby's cheek and then Hanna's.

"So you were saying she thought the nurse was her mom? Bullshit. She's a baby for God's sake. She probably doesn't even know the difference between you and her teddy."

"Like I said, babies are smarter than you think. Anyway, look at her now," he said, directing his gaze at Malia Rose, who had now fallen asleep in Hanna's arms. Hanna looked down, and gave a small gasp when she saw her daughter. "She definitely knows who you are now."

Hanna glanced at Caleb and smiled warmly. She hadn't felt this happy in days, maybe weeks even. For the first time ever, she felt like Malia was _her_ daughter, not just Caleb's. "I love you," she whispered to him.

"I love you, too," Caleb replied softly. He pecked her on the lips, careful to not squash the baby. "And you, Lia bug."


	35. Chapter 35

**5 years have passed since Hanna and Caleb became parents. What happened to the young family as the years went by?**

"Merci!" Hanna exclaimed as she picked up a brown paper bag. "Au revoir!"

She took the bag in her left hand and with her right hand, took a hold of her daughter's. After checking for cars, she hurried across the street with Malia in tow. It was Saturday, and the two girls had popped out to grab lunch, which consisted of fresh baguettes with different fillings.

"Mommy," Malia said as Hanna strapped the five year old into her car seat. "When can I see daddy?"

"Soon, baby, I promise," Hanna replied. She firmly shut the door and hurried around the car to the driver's side. After clicking her seat belt into place, she turned the car on and began rolling down the street. Minutes later, she signaled left and turned down an authentic, petite street. The street was located in a pretty village in the south of Paris called Square De Montsouris. Terraced houses were found on either side of the road and they were all colored with beautiful flowers and plants in their front yards. Black iron gates stood solid outside of every house, but it just added to the scenery. Hanna had never been so proud of where she lived; the village was stunning.

After getting Malia out of the car, Hanna followed her lively daughter towards their house. There were bright red roses growing on a bush either side of the front door and hanging baskets filled with colorful flowers above them.

"We're back," Hanna called out as she shut the front door. Emily wandered out of the living room, cradling a baby boy in her arms. The infant was fast asleep and had nuzzled into the raven haired girl's chest. Hanna ushered her daughter to be quiet, making sure the baby wasn't awoken. Malia over dramatized tip toeing away and scurried away to play.

"You brought food!" Emily loudly whispered, following Hanna into the kitchen. Hanna nodded and pulled out 2 baguettes, as well as a roll for Malia. "Ooh, they smell amazing. What's in them?"

Hanna pointed to one sandwich and tried to remember. "Uh, I think one is _poulet et_ _bacon_ and this one is _jambon fume,"_ she said, emphasizing her French accent. She liked to think her French had majorly improved since moving to Paris just over a year ago.

The baby boy wriggled in Emily's arms and began whimpering. "Hello baby," she said, holding the 9 week old up. "Ugh, you are such a cute child."

"I know he is," Hanna agreed, taking the boy out of Emily's arms. "And he's all mine!"

"Aunt Em needs some lovin'!" The former jock announced, tickling his stomach. Hanna cradled him close and his eyes gazed around the room as he adjusted to his surroundings.

"Em, you literally just had him for like an hour," Hanna laughed. "I think mommy needs some loving, don't you Rocky?"

The young infant gurgled, unaware of what he was just asked. Hanna kissed the tip of his nose and smiled when his chubby hands curled around her index finger.  
Rocky James was Hanna and Caleb's second child. He was only 9 weeks old, and had had more attention than Hanna had ever dreamed off. Emily was there for the birth, and decided to stay in Paris to babysit the children when needed. Aria, Alison and Spencer all flew over from America to France during his first week of life and didn't seem to leave the whole time they were there. Hanna was the only one with children, but the others adored them, so much so they treated Lexus and Rocky like their own, and spent more time with them then they did with Hanna herself.

"How come you and Caleb managed to have such perfect babies?" Emily groaned, taking a bite of her baguette. Hanna smiled. Malia had light tanned skin, bouncy, long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was the spitting image of Hanna, and everyone picked up on it. Hanna was always being told how much the little girl looked like her. Malia even had the same sassy personality that Hanna had. There was no doubt that she was her mother's child.  
Rocky, on the other hand, took directly after Caleb. With his olive colored skin, hazel eyes and dark hair, it was like looking at a younger version of his father.

"Hey, since you've finished college now, maybe you could have one of your own," Hanna joked. "I can just imagine it: a 3 month old world champion swimmer."

"I don't think so. I might just take yours instead."

"Hell no," Hanna exclaimed. Rocky wriggled in her arms but fell back asleep. "You are not taking my babies. Get your own fucking kids."

"I still can't believe you're the first one of us to have children," Emily said, finishing her lunch. "I always thought it'd be Aria and Fitz. But no, you were there in high school getting pregnant."

The blonde laughed, remembering her last few months of high school were spent locked in a toilet throwing up. "You say it as if we planned to have a kid in Senior Year. I didn't even want kids at all, let alone when I was 18."

As if she knew the girls were talking about her, Malia skipped into the kitchen. "Mommy, I'm hungry," she moaned. Emily leant down and heaved the 5 year old onto the stool next to her. Hanna plated up her bread roll and pushed it over to her daughter, who eagerly starting eating straight away.

"She is definitely your daughter. You can tell just by how much she eats," Emily laughed. "But oh my God, she's cute."

 **so, this is the last chapter of this story :(**

 **i hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as i enjoyed writing it. thank to every single one of you who favorited, reviewed and followed. it all meant so much to me!  
i hope the story lived up to any of your expectations (if you actually had any) and you liked it! **

**i enjoyed writing this story way too much and i actually have a few ideas for a continued version so i'm going to write a sequel! i hope that's okay with you guys, and i hope you all continue to read! let me know your reviews when i post the first chapter later on today.  
**


End file.
